


when the highway takes me

by thelovedbird



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post-Apocalyptic, full wolf transformation, somewhat AU
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:26:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3378077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelovedbird/pseuds/thelovedbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Đã một trăm ngày.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when the highway takes me

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [when the highway takes me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/508903) by [paxlux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxlux/pseuds/paxlux). 



> Firstly I want to say I love you paxlux, your writting is absolutely beautiful.
> 
> Không liên quan lắm nhưng trong lúc dịch mình đã nghe Broken của Lifehouse, Echo của Jason Walker, và Time của Hans Zimmer cùng mấy bài được nhắc đến trong fic, recommend nếu bạn muốn thử cảm nhận giống mình ▼o・ェ・o▼

Đã một trăm ngày.

-

Đôi lúc radio vẫn phát nhạc. Lạ lùng, như kiểu nghe thấy bóng ma. Lần đầu tiên, dễ dàng tìm được đống gạch vữa của trạm dừng lân cận. Chẳng có một ai bên trong, chỉ là chiếc máy đang chạy các bài hát lưu sẵn và quảng cáo lốp xe cùng Taco Bell.

Lần thứ hai cũng vậy. Và thứ ba. Và rồi thứ tư. Họ không còn nghĩ rằng trạm radio có người nữa.

Radio kêu vo vo âm thanh đùng đục cho đến khi nghẹn lại bằng một bài nhạc, sặc ra từng lời hát, như bị ám bởi con quỷ Top 40 Bản Hit, rồi lại lịm đi, chìm vào hư không.

Nhưng đôi khi, may mắn mỉm cười và tiếng nhạc còn kéo dài được vài dặm đường.

-

Họ là một đoàn hai xe. Derek trục được mấy cái CB từ vài xe tải chở hàng, Stiles chụp ảnh đống xe kẹt trên đường liên bang, và với ngón tay mình, cậu cẩn thận viết RENO HAY BUST lên lớp bụi phủ đầy một chiếc xe tải Lay's Potato Chips.

'Reno?' Derek đã hỏi, ném một chiếc CB về phía Stiles.

'Anh chưa bao giờ coi hoạt hình hả? Giờ khi đã có một cái radio, tôi muốn có thêm biệt hiệu nữa. Tôi _cần_ có một cái tên để lái xe. Và thêm một cái nón xe tải. Tốt nhất là hàng John Deere. Tôi sẽ đẹp trai hơn trong màu xanh sáng và đôi mắt lấp lánh ánh vàng.'

'Không, cậu cần câm mồm và giúp tôi kết nối mấy cái radio lại với nhau trước khi trời tối.'

Stiles liếc Derek và Derek trừng mắt lại.

'Được thôi. Nhưng tôi vẫn sẽ kiếm một cái tên xe tải tuyệt hảo. Optimus Prime hay gì đó. Anh có thể làm Megatron,' Stiles nói.

'Tôi sẽ cho cậu biến hình thành một đống xương máu me,' Derek trả lời.

'Tôi khóc thương cho tuổi thơ anh.'

-

Chiếc Camero đi đời. Chiếc Camaro đi đời do Derek đâm xe vào một cái cây vì ngủ gật sau tay lái và Stiles la lối qua CB.

Họ chia nhau ra để thám thính xung quanh ("Tuyệt, hai ta sẽ toi thôi," Stiles nói, "vì trong phim kinh dị là vậy, và biết gì không, chúng ta đang _sống_ trong một bộ phim kinh dị, chúng gọi là kinh dị _sống còn_ vì đáng ra mình phải _còn sống_ ," và Derek đáp lại, "Vui lên, Stiles, chắc cậu sẽ tồn tại được thôi," và Stiles bẻ lái chiếc Jeep, "Hết sảy, tôi sẽ là Thiếu Nữ Cuối Cùng, ngây ngất thật đấy"). Chỉ là một đoạn đường đơn giản, thăm dò phía bắc Beacon Hills, nhưng cả hai đều đã kiệt sức, sự im lặng dày đặc và luôn hiện diện, khiến Stiles phát điên, nên cậu nói nhiều hơn, cậu nói liên tục, nói đến khi cậu chỉ là đang nối những từ ngữ lại với nhau thành từng chuỗi hạt. Derek không ngủ được, hóa sói vào ban đêm, và Stiles không ngủ được, ngắm nhìn Derek chăm chú trông ra ngoài cửa sổ khi thế giới không còn gì ngoài tĩnh mịch.

Cả hai đã kiệt sức và Stiles vẫn đang không ngớt lời qua radio, tay cậu đổ mồ hôi ra chiếc mic khi đột nhiên, Derek nói, "Stiles—" và rồi có tiếng kêu thất thanh, kim loại va vào nhau vỡ vụn, thủy tinh tan nát qua một thanh âm rít lên cao vút.

Stiles vòng chiếc Jeep lại, quay lại ngã ba đường nơi họ rời nhau và cậu có thể nhìn thấy, có mũi tên đang cắm xuyên qua một cái cây. Cậu đạp mạnh thắng và để mặc chiếc Jeep giữa đường.

Cậu gào thét khi chạy về phía Derek, đang cúi gập người ở ghế trước, dựa ngực vào vô lăng, máu trên đầu anh, máu trên kính chắn gió và đầy xung quanh, và chiếc xe uốn mình theo cái cây trong khi đáng lẽ nó không nên thế.

"Đồ _chó chết_ khốn kiếp!" Stiles la lên và cậu không tài nào mở cửa được, nó đã bị cong ở đâu đó, giấu mình cùng với tác động vật lí bẫy Derek bên trong khóa hàm của xe. Cậu quét đống thủy tinh ra khỏi cửa sổ tài xế, đầu ngón tay mắc vào mấy mảnh vỡ và chảy máu khi chạm được tới Derek.

"Derek, tôi không muốn phải đấm anh lần nữa đâu, đừng bắt tôi phải bò vào cái xe đó theo phong cách Dukes of Hazzard và đá cái đít sói của anh, tỉnh dậy ngay đồ chết tiệt và _thoát ra_ —"

Khói và cậu ngửi thấy mùi xăng, một vài tiếng động nhỏ giọt không rõ ràng và có thể đó là máu, nhưng hình như không.

"Stiles, cậu vừa gọi tôi là chó chết à."

Mắt Derek mở to, choáng váng, và Stiles cười lên trong cơn sốc.

Qua cửa sổ, ra khỏi chiếc xe, Derek kiềm chế nhịp thở của mình, còn Stiles kìm lại hai bàn tay đang run rẩy, họ quay lại con đường rồi đổ sụp xuống bên chiếc Jeep.

Nhựa đường ấm nóng. Derek thở dài, u ám và mệt mỏi, khi các vết thương đang bắt đầu lành lại. Stiles chùi máu khỏi quần jean. Cậu không khóc; Derek chẳng đủ sức lấy tay chạm vào sau gáy Stiles, không, không thể.

Radio vẫn chạy, chiếc Jeep vẫn đợi chờ.

-

Họ có hai can xăng, ba lô của Stiles, một đống túi thô đựng đồ đã được phân loại, ba khẩu súng, mấy hộp đạn dược, đồ ăn, vài quyển sách, một chiếc CB còn lại, một hộp vali cứu thương, và chút tiền nữa.

Họ có tính sói của Derek, Stiles gọi vậy, và mấy siêu năng lực đi kèm.

Họ có sự thông minh, tài xoay xở tháo vát và khiếu hài hước của Stiles ("hãy cảm thấy biết ơn vì anh kẹt lại với tôi, tôi thắp sáng cuộc đời của anh bằng sự khôi hài, không có tôi thì khải huyền ảm đạm lắm, bảo đảm đó.")

Họ có một tấm ảnh của người phụ nữ tóc màu mật ong với mắt và miệng y hệt Stiles, ôm lấy một người đàn ông đang mỉm cười trong bộ đồng phục cảnh sát phẳng phiu; họ có một lá thư nét chữ bay bướm ký tên _Laura_ bên cạnh hình mặt cười trái tim; họ có một quyển kỷ yếu trung học; họ có một phù hiệu cảnh sát trưởng và một chiếc áo da và một bộ sưu tập áo hoodie vương vãi ở ghế sau.

-

Mọi chuyện là như vầy. Ở một phòng thí nghiệm đâu đó, có một sinh vật được nhân rộng rồi đột biến. Con người nhiễm bệnh và chết. Có hỏa lực nữa. Một ông già tâm thần bắn cảnh sát trưởng và Stiles gần như phát điên khi mắt cha mình khép lại, cái nắm tay cha-con ép chặt dòng máu Stillinski giữa những ngón tay họ. Quân đội tiếp nhận cô McCall vì cô ấy là nhân viên y tế và mang theo cả Scott vì Scott là con cô. Nhà Argent cũng được nhận vì họ có liên kết với quân đội và kỹ năng chiến đấu, và Allison sẽ không rời xa Scott.

Họ không thể tiếp nhận Stiles. Một người lính đẩy cậu lùi lại, nói, 'Tôi _sẽ_ bắn cậu đấy, chàng trai.'

Stiles chỉ còn hai ngôi mộ và một cái nồi đơn.

Lydia biến mất cùng Jackson vì gia đình cậu ta sơ tán với tiền và tài sản, nên cô cắn môi, tóc đỏ như cờ hiệu trước gió, và rời đi.

Phần còn lại của bầy sói tự ngấu nghiến nhau.

Stiles ngồi trong phòng, một mình, trong căn nhà giờ đây chỉ cần gió thổi cũng kêu cọt kẹt. Cậu ngồi trên giường nhìn chăm chăm vào tường.

Rồi thị trấn trở nên tĩnh lặng khi cậu ở bàn bếp ăn khoai tây và súp cà chua.

Và Derek xuất hiện trong hình dạng sói, phóng nhanh vào qua cửa trước mở tung.

-

Ngày đầu tiên, Stiles gọi Derek và cất lời, 'Anh vẫn ở đây,' và Derek gần như làm hỏng chiếc xe khi nghe thấy giọng cậu, khi Stiles lên tiếng như thể đó là điều kì diệu, có một bóng hình trên bầu trời kia làm anh choáng ngợp khi cậu nói _anh vẫn ở đây_.

Stiles đếm từng ngày từ lúc thị trấn trở nên im lặng, khi Derek bước vào bếp Stiles đang khóc, nước mắt rơi lã chã xuống cổ tay.

Derek chạm tới và cậu có vị mằn mặn, đầu mũi anh lạnh lẽo áp vào da thịt, anh đưa một ngón tay cậu lên lưỡi. Stiles đã cười.

Giờ đây cậu không còn cười nhiều nữa, nhưng. Đôi khi. Vào những ngày đẹp trời khi họ bắt trúng sóng radio.

Đã một trăm ngày.

-

Stiles lấy cái kính râm.

Chúng đã nháy mắt với cậu trên quầy bên cạnh đống tàn dư của kẹo cao su và bom đồ chơi. Kính râm hình trái tim đo đỏ chảnh chọe lấp lánh. Cậu xé tag đi và đeo vào, đuôi trái tim đâm vào má khi cậu nhe răng trước gương an ninh.

Bên ngoài, cậu nhét một đồng vào máy, lấy một vốc đầy Reese's Pieces, nhét một đồng vào máy khác, lấy một quả banh nảy màu tím.

Cậu chui vào chiếc Jeep, hát nho nhỏ, thả kẹo Reese vào miệng và cả thế giới trước mắt đỏ ngầu qua chiếc kính.

"Đeo gì vậy." Derek xuất hiện từ trong bóng râm của trạm xăng vì đó là phong cách của anh ta.

Stiles đảo mắt và thế giới vẫn đỏ ngầu. Cậu bĩu môi, thể hiện một nụ cười ngờ nghệch giả tạo và Derek cau mặt.

"Cậu vẫn đeo nó."

"Dĩ nhiên rồi. Anh không phải sếp của tôi. Anh không phải người giám hộ, bà ngoại, chú, họ hàng, chị kế, em sinh đôi thất lạc đã chết, cộng sự trong mấy phim cảnh sát, sếp sòng câu lạc bộ sách, Bruce Wayne—"

"Stiles—"

"Vậy nên, không, thưa ngài. Cái kính vẫn sẽ ở lại. Trên mặt tôi. Chúc một ngày tốt lành."

"Stiles—"

"CHÚC MỘT NGÀY TỐT LÀNH."

"Cậu biết không, đống Reese đó chắc đã hết đát từ lâu," Derek nói. Stiles nhìn anh chằm chằm.

"Gì." Cậu tra chìa khóa và nhạc Beastie Boys vang lên inh ỏi qua radio, looking down the barrel of a gun sonuvagun sonuvabitch gettin' paid gettin' rich. Khi cậu không vặn nhỏ tiếng được, quả banh nảy rơi ra và Derek chụp lấy như thể nó là con ruồi. "Bắt tốt lắm, Cal Ripken."

"Màu tím."

"Nó _đúng_ là màu tím! Hooray! Kính của tôi màu _đỏ_! Chiếc Jeep màu _xanh_!" Stiles phẩy tay như đang làm phép. "Trạm xăng _màu trắng bẩn thỉu_! Hãy thử nói tên màu sắc bằng tiếng Tây Ban Nha nào! Bánh Twinkie màu _amarillo_! Cỏ màu _verde_! Nhìn anh như _sát nhân_!"

"Đó không phải tiếng Tây Ban Nha." Biểu cảm trên mặt Derek cho thấy anh chẳng vui vẻ gì, nhưng có đó, hoàn toàn thích thú trong cái phần nhỏ bé của bản thân mà anh cho là trái tim mình, Stiles nhận ra được mà, Stiles đã có khả năng nhận biết vài dấu hiệu từ Derek trong vòng một năm qua hay đại loại vậy, nhất là khi giờ chỉ còn cậu và đống lông xù già này ở đây, và.

Chỉ còn họ.

Chỉ. Họ. Cả hai chưa tìm thấy bất cứ ai khác trong vòng một trăm ngày. Toàn xác người và mấy ngôi mộ nông hay mấy chiếc xe, nhà cửa, tòa cao tầng, bệnh viện rỗng không. Hầu như cả California đã bị rút cạn sự sống.

Chỉ còn _họ_ mà thôi.

Đầu gối cậu oằn lại, kẹo Reese rơi xuống sàn ngoại trừ vài hạt còn dính trên lòng bàn tay, những vệt cam và nâu, và cậu có thể nghe được trong đầu tiếng tim mình đập rộn rã, cũng như hơi thở, mạnh và thô ráp, có sự khó chịu đang ép vào khuôn mặt cậu, _mọi nơi trên thế giới này đỏ ngầu vì chỉ còn họ mà thôi_.

Stiles, Stiles, này, sao vậy, chuyện gì đang xảy ra, cái quái gì – được rồi, thôi nào, nhóc, thôi nào, tôi phải làm—

Cậu nghe tiếng Derek như thể mình đang rơi xuống vực sâu, giọng anh vang vọng về phía cậu qua những cơn gió vội vã có thể là phổi cậu đang tham lam níu chặt không khí và có khi cậu sẽ rơi xuống mặt đất và mọi thứ sẽ kết thúc.

Stiles. Mở mắt ra nào.

Mở mắt ra nào.

Thế giới không phải màu đỏ. Thật ra, thế giới màu xanh, _azul_ , và trắng, _blanca_ , và khuôn mặt Derek màu xám, _gris_. Có gì đó trên ngực Stiles, trên xương ức của cậu; khi cậu chuyển mình, là tay Derek. Giữa những ngón tay anh, Derek đang cầm miếng nhựa đỏ.

"Cậu làm hỏng kính," anh nói với cái nhíu mày và Stiles gật đầu.

"Tôi xỉu à?"

"Không, nhưng cậu đã cố. Có nỗ lực."

"Đây không phải lúc đùa, thời điểm để giỡn đã qua rồi, là lúc tôi đóng vai Dora trước mặt anh, đồ tồi tàn thiếu hiểu biết văn hóa," Stiles nói, "nếu anh không học mấy ngôn ngữ khác, làm sao anh có thể trở nên hoành tráng như tôi được. TÔI LÀ BATMAN."

Derek thở dài và môi anh cong lên như thể anh đang cười. Stiles _đúng_ là hoành tráng nhưng giờ cậu chóng mặt quá. "Tôi sẽ lái xe, Batman. Chấp nhận đi."

"Một ngày nào đó, tôi sẽ hạ anh. Để tôi tìm batarang đã. CÔNG LÝ."

Anh đưa Stiles một chai nước và một thanh KitKat và có chút đàn ông khi giúp-Stiles-giữ-thăng-bằng và nhiều hơn chút đàn ông khi chắc-rằng-Stiles-không-ngã-nhào-xuống, và trong một phút thì thêm chút không xấu hổ lắm vì Stiles đột ngột bấu chặt lấy áo Derek và vẫn chưa buông ra.

Stiles bò vào ghế hành khách và dựa người qua một bên. Derek chỉ đẩy cậu ra một chút để cậu khỏi ngồi lên anh.

Họ rời nơi này. Derek ném thứ gì đó vào người cậu khi cậu đang dần thiếp đi.

Một cặp kính trái tim mới. Chảnh chọe, lấp lánh. Thế giới màu cam, _naranja_.

-

Họ không ở lại Beacon Hills.

Đâu còn lí do nào nữa.

-

Derek quan sát Stiles đút tay thật sâu vào túi áo hoodie. "Bắc hay nam," anh hỏi.

Stiles nhún vai, mỗi bên một lần, như cuộn sóng. Cậu nhìn vào biển hiệu nhà nghỉ, nơi chữ I trong 'inn' đang lập lòe.

Họ không thể ở lại đây, nhà nghỉ dẫn đến mấy sự ngạc nhiên tởm lợm: xác trong phòng; người điên nhiễm bệnh; hay một lần, cả dãy phòng, một đội bóng chày trẻ em đã bỏ đi (cũng chẳng đi đâu được nữa), Stiles nhìn tất cả dụng cụ và đồ chơi để lại bằng đôi mắt buồn bã, ôm lấy một con voi bông vải sọc mà cậu nhặt được trên giường cho đến khi Derek muốn đá nó vào thùng rác.

Giờ đây họ có hai chiếc gậy đánh bóng chày.

Có vài người nhiễm bệnh thôi và họ đang ở xa phía sau, thật cám ơn quá, vì họ không còn là con người: họ điên loạn, nguy hiểm, và hung hãn. Không thể nói lí được nữa, phần người trong họ đã chết rồi; Stiles cố giao tiếp với một người phụ nữ, cả hai đã tìm thấy cô ta ôm một chiếc ba lô Iron Man be bé cùng dòng chữ OWEN trên đó; 'hãy nghĩ về con mình, nghĩ về con trai mình,' Stiles cầu xin, 'nó nhớ mẹ, chúng tôi sẽ tìm nó cho cô, hãy để chúng tôi giúp.'

Người phụ nữ đó xém nữa thì rút ruột Stiles bằng con dao thái thịt giữa bãi đậu xe Olive Garden trước khi Derek chặt tay cô ta. Anh bẻ xương sống dưới sọ, răng ấn mạnh xuống, móng vuốt xuyên sâu vào bả vai người phụ nữ.

Anh không nhìn Stiles cho đến khi đã chùi hết máu trên mặt và Stiles cứ nói suốt, 'Anh có sao không, cái _khỉ gió_ quái quỉ gì, Derek, _Derek_ , anh vừa mới để mình bị _nhiễm bệnh_ hả?!'

Không lây nhiễm, không biến đổi, anh cảm thấy máu mình sôi sục, tiếng xèo xèo như thể nó đang thiêu hủy mấy kháng thể lạ, và sự lành lại không chậm đi.

Anh rùng mình trở lại bình thường trước khi kiểm tra Stiles.

Điều này xảy ra vài lần rồi; đã tạo nên thói quen.

Nhà nghỉ này chỉ là nơi dừng chân tạm thời và chữ I trên biển hiệu cuối cùng cũng tắt lịm sau tiếng rít cuối cùng. Stiles tiếp tục nhìn nó khi bóng tối hoàng hôn trải xuống và đèn bãi đỗ xe sáng lên.

Họ cần ngủ, Stiles thực tế đang run lên và thị lực của Derek không còn rõ nữa.

Stiles thở ra chậm rãi, hai tay cuộn vào nhau trong túi áo. "Có muốn kiểm tra nơi này không?"

Nơi trú ẩn lúc nào cũng có lợi; đêm sẽ xuống nhanh thôi. Derek nói, "Chắc rồi." Anh hướng về phía văn phòng nhà nghỉ để xem họ có vớt vát được gì không.

Và gió kêu xào xạc khi Stiles kéo anh về đằng sau, thật mạnh, cậu gầy nhưng không yếu, giật Derek lại nhanh chóng với tất cả sức lực của mình, Derek cắn môi.

Anh gầm gừ, nhưng giọng Stiles hốt hoảng bên tai, "Bẫy Tripwire."

Một đường thẳng mờ cắt qua ánh sáng trên con đường gần giày Derek. Lần theo dấu vết không khí bằng ngón tay mình, Stiles thì thầm, "Có khi là Rube Goldberg cũng nên. Bẫy Tripwire dính, sẽ nối thêm với mấy cái khác nữa, sẽ dẫn đến—"

Một đống lựu đạn vung lên trên đầu họ, gần như biến mất trong đống lá cây.

"Thánh thần ơi," Derek nói. Họ đứng đó, bị sốc, Stiles nắm chặt vai và xương sườn anh.

"Rời khỏi đây thôi," Stiles nói. "Ý kiến điênnn-khùng, tôi biết, nhưng cứ làm vậy đi."

Derek nuốt nước bọt, lùi lại một chút, nhẹ nhàng, và Stiles di chuyển theo anh, không buông ra.

"Rời khỏi đây thôi," Derek lặp lại, "Bắc hay nam."

Sau lưng anh, Stiles nhún vai.

-

"Đàn ông đích thực thì giặt đồ," Stiles nói.

"Cậu quả là người hùng nước Mỹ," Derek đáp trả.

"Tôi khá đặc biệt đấy."

Hiệu giặt tự động có một máy phát điện nho nhỏ; Derek nối nó lại, khiến nó hoạt động và anh nghe Stiles kêu lên bên trong khi có tiếng _clang clang clang_ , ánh đèn sáng soi trong đêm tối.

"PINBALL, ÔI CHÚA ƠI."

"Giặt đồ trước đã," Derek ra lệnh, chỉ vào đống túi và Stiles trừng mắt, "Vâng, làm ơn, phá vỡ Thiên Đường Giặt Tự Động bằng cách bắt tôi _làm việc nội trợ_."

Derek nhún vai như thể anh không thay đổi được quy luật vũ trụ, "Đàn ông đích thực thì giặt đồ."

Stiles giơ hai tay lên, " _Chúa ơi_ ," và bắt đầu phân loại quần áo theo màu sắc. Rất ấn tượng. Derek thường chỉ gom lại giặt hết một lượt.

"Anh giặt hết tất cả một lần, đúng không? Chắc chắc là vậy rồi, anh đâu có mặc _màu_ đâu."

Anh ngước lên khi đang chăm chú vào bàn tay Stiles để thấy mình bị nhìm chằm chằm như con vật trong sở thú. Laura thường phân loại quần áo bẩn của họ và trong ngày đem đi giặt, họ sẽ ra ngoài, ăn pizza, kiểu New York, béo ngậy, từng miếng cũng to như hộp giấy bọc ngoài, họ sẽ gấp đôi lại mới ăn, và Laura có mùi như sói, như thế giới này, thay vì trống rỗng và xi măng và bùn đất. Họ sẽ ngồi ở hiệu giặt và chơi Monopoly và tấm bảng có vết móng cào vì một trong hai đã ăn gian, khi làm cái, lúc nào cũng là khi làm cái.

Đánh lưỡi kêu tách tách, Stiles đảo mắt. "Làm sao anh có thể tồn tại để trở thành người đàn ông ma sói ôi-thật-đáng-sợ của ngày hôm nay."

"Rườm rà quá."

"Cái gì."

"Người đàn ông ma sói."

Một trong những chiếc áo của Derek ló ra sau ngón tay Stiles khi anh quan sát được một vệt bẩn trên đó, máu nếu Derek nhớ không lầm và có chăng là nôn vì Stiles đã vấp ngã, _theo nghĩa đen_ , vấp phải một cái xác đề rồi té nhào vào một cái xác khác và tay cậu xuyên qua ruột nó khi cậu đứng lên, rồi cậu nôn vào Derek vì cuộc đời của anh giờ là vậy. Anh chợt nhận ra bây giờ cuộc đời của mình là thế này.

Stiles đang nói gì đó về ninja, mắt cậu như đồng xu dưới ánh sáng đèn huỳnh quang, khuôn miệng chuyển động, cái môi đó, Derek luôn luôn chăm chú vào môi và mắt cậu để hiểu được Stiles đang nói gì, và ngoài mùi hóa chất thuốc tẩy, anh nhận ra một mùi hương, ấm áp và thỏa mãn, như bánh táo.

Họ cần phải giặt đồ, ngay lúc chết tiệt này, trước khi Derek mất tập trung, anh thấy răng nanh mình dài ra, con sói trong anh bồn chồn vì Stiles đang vui vẻ và trong tuần vừa rồi, mặc quần áo bẩn sống trên đường cao tốc, mùi của Stiles càng ngày càng mạnh, thứ mùi Derek có thể cảm thấy từ rất xa, có thể nhận ra trong đám đông, dữ dội và truyền nhiễm và dính chặt vào anh hơn bất kì thứ gì. Thứ mùi như _gia đình_.

Nhịp tim của Stiles vang lên trong đầu anh, to hơn cả máy pinball, đều đặn và trôi chảy, và anh nghe, để bình tâm lại, không còn nghĩ đến đã hơn một trăm ngày và có lẽ chỉ còn anh và Stiles mà thôi.

Máy pinball hiện lên, "BÓNG RƠI ĐIÊN CUỒNG," rồi Stiles cười vang, mặc mỗi quần lót, trong lúc điểm số trên màn hình tăng dần.

-

Derek sẽ biến thân, ra ngoài và đánh hơi xung quanh, tìm kiếm những người khác, tìm kiếm những con sói khác, ngày chết tiệt nào cũng vậy.

Stiles khó chịu gác chân trên bộ điều khiển và ăn Red Vines.

Derek không quên tru lên và Stiles rùng mình khi tiếng kêu vang vọng lại, cho dù là ngày hay đêm.

Không ai trả lời.

Derek sủa-tru lên lần nữa.

Im lặng, rồi một cách yếu ớt, cậu nghe Derek rên rỉ.

Rồi có tiếng đập vào cửa chiếc Jeep; Stiles đẩy cửa ra, để Derek có thể chui vào, hàm ngậm chặt, mắt và mõm chùng xuống chán nản. Họ vừa đủ chỗ nếu Derek cuộn người lại, cuộn cả móng vuốt và đuôi, và Stiles cũng vậy, nâng tay và đầu gối lên.

Mũi sói mát lạnh kề vào cổ Stiles. Cậu nắm lấy túm lông dày.

Cuối cùng Stiles cũng ngủ được.

-

Stiles mang chút hoảng sợ trong xương sống. Nó ở đó từ khi mọi chuyện bắt đầu và chưa từng rời đi. Mỗi buổi sáng, cậu tự nhủ bản thân sẽ ổn thôi, cậu đã trưởng thành, cậu an toàn, cậu có Derek kẻ sử dụng lông mày cho việc tốt. Derek kẻ bị cậu làm phiền muốn chết đi được, cho là vậy.

Nhưng Derek sẽ không bỏ cậu mà chết đâu, tên khốn thậm chí không thể bước hai bước giữa nơi đồng không mông quạnh mà không bị banh xác, phải, Derek có thể tự đâm đầu vào chỗ chết cho dù cậu thả anh ta chính xác giữa ruộng ngô xung quanh năm trăm dặm không một bóng người.

Nên cậu để nỗi hoảng sợ ngồi đó và không làm gì cả vì nếu có phát điên đi chăng nữa, cậu cũng không kéo theo Derek.

Stiles không ngủ, cậu ảo giác thấy cha mình. Cậu vẫn giữ chiếc áo đi mưa của cảnh sát trưởng, phù hiệu BHPD còn đính trên đó, mấy chữ cái S-H-E-R-I-F-F chạy dài sau lưng.

Mùi như cha cậu vậy.

"Có một căn nhà," đột nhiên cậu nói, nhớ ra, cậu dừng lại giữa đường để có thể tập trung (thiếu Adderall khiến não cậu _chạy loạn xạ mọi hướng_ ) và Derek vẫy tay về phía vạch vàng (chẳng có lí do gì để lái xe theo vạch, tại sao phải làm vậy khi không có chiếc xe nào, "thôi đi, Derek, _mạo hiểm lên!_ ... hoặc thôi thì, xem tôi có quan tâm không chứ, dừnglại, tôi có thể thấy anh khè móng vuốt") như thể họ đã dừng trên Con Đường Gạch Vàng chết dẫm.

"Gì cơ?"

"Có một căn nhà gỗ, hướng tây và và và bắc. Chúng tôi thường đi câu cá. Xây dựng tình cảm huynh đệ dù mẹ cũng đi theo, và bà câu nhiều cá hơn cả hai cộng lại. Bà biết cách rửa cá nữa." Vô lăng kêu cọt kẹt, Stiles buông ra, chỉ chạm lòng bàn tay lên trên. "Nó ở bên hồ, hẻo lánh và biệt lập... chúng ta có thể đến đó. Ẩn mình. Đốt lửa đùng đùng và đọc thơ và nhìn chằm chằm vào mắt nhau."

Derek cười một tiếng. "Tôi tưởng mình mới là con sói hung ác."

"Anh sai rồi. Hẳn nhiên. Không phải lần đầu." Cậu bắt chước tiếng tĩnh điện của radio bằng hơi thở, _sssssssssiiiiiisssssshhh_ , trong khi Derek suy đi nghĩ lại và anh mặc áo đỏ, đợi đã nào, Derek đang mặc chiếc hoodie màu đỏ lớn nhất của Stiles, Stiles thực sự _đang_ đóng vai con sói hung ác.

Cậu nhìn ra đường và nhớ lại mọi thứ trước đây: chạy trốn, giữ mạng; lo lắng cho Scott và Lydia; theo dõi Allison đảm đương mọi thứ theo cách cậu không thể; chứng kiến Derek cứu mình và hi sinh cho đàn sói và phạm sai lầm; Boyd và Erica và Isaac cùng nhếch mép trên cây sau khi nghe cậu nói; Scott phát biểu mấy điều hiển nhiên; Derek ngồi trên giường cậu, lật từng trang bài tập lượng giác, và mỉm cười khi Stiles nói, 'Không thể biết sin ở trong hố trên mặt đất cho đến khi nó vấp ngã rơi xuống để lộ cosine.'

Giờ thì cậu quan sát Derek nhìn chăm chăm qua kính chắn gió về hướng hàng cây ngoài kia, mắt dõi theo thứ gì Stiles chẳng thể thấy hay nghe, cậu quan sát và nhớ lại cả sự ham muốn khô khốc, nhớ lại cả nỗi sợ cứng đờ và kích thích khó chịu, cậu nhớ lại adrenaline trong huyết quản khi chạy đến cứu Derek, khi não bộ bị ép lại, chết tiệt chết tiệt chết tiệt làm ơn đừng chết làm ơn đừng chết trước mặt tôi không ai cần phải chết vì tôi nữa đừng bỏ tôi mẹ kiếp trời đất ơi.

Stiles hít một hơi dài; Ánh mắt Derek đảo về phía cậu và có lẽ con sói có thể nhận ra.

"Được thôi. Nhà gỗ."

Vậy là họ đi về hướng tây bắc.

-

Căn nhà gỗ hẻo lánh và biệt lập, Stiles không nói giỡn. Derek lái xe qua biển chỉ dẫn con đường đến hồ, và nghe theo hướng dẫn của Stiles, rẽ trái ở đây, thấy hàng rào đó không? đi theo hàng rào đến một hộp thư màu xanh, rẽ phải, rồi đi qua một hai ba bốn biển chỉ dẫn nữa, rồi rẽ trái và lênnnn núi.

Thật chứ, Derek rẽ vào một con đường hầu như chẳng phải là đường, chỉ là những lối đi bộ xuyên suốt cánh rừng và lốp xe trượt dài trên vỏ thông.

Nhưng rồi mấy hàng cây nhường lối cho một khu đất trống bên cạnh ngọn núi và một căn nhà gỗ lớn hiện ra, gạch và củi và nơi trú ẩn.

"Ta-da," Stiles mệt mỏi nói. Cậu có quầng thâm dưới mắt, khiến mắt cậu trông to lớn kì dị, cậu xanh xao hơn thường lệ, miệng chỉ còn là một dấu cứng đờ trên mặt. "Chìa khóa luôn giấu trên lồng chim."

Một con chim ruồi màu đỏ và vàng bên cạnh chiếc lồng, vẫn còn đầy chất lỏng màu đỏ, có ánh sáng xanh lung linh bao bọc xung quanh.

"Chào," Stiles nói với con chim. Cả hai có vẻ khó chịu với nhau, đôi mắt đen của con chim theo dõi cậu cho đến khi nó bay lên và Stiles di chuyển như thể cậu muốn bắt nó lại, Derek nắm lấy cổ tay cậu và Stiles vẫn cứ bồn chồn, cựa quậy, lúc nào cũng cựa quậy.

Căn nhà sạch sẽ và rộng rãi, phòng khách, nhà bếp, hai phòng ngủ, nhà tắm, cùng với một căn phòng có máy giặt và máy sấy dùng cho việc gì cũng được. Cảnh quan tuyệt hảo, toàn cây là cây và ánh sáng bàng bạc từ hồ nước.

Im lặng chìm sâu trong cánh rừng, thi thoảng có tiếng sột soạt của một con vật nhưng vẫn là tĩnh mịch.

Họ dỡ đồ từ chiếc Jeep và Stiles vấp vào bệ cửa vài lần. Derek đi trước ra xe, gặp cậu ở bậc thềm, vì giờ phút nào Stiles cũng có thể lao xuống phía trước rồi làm hư hại gì đó, không ngoài cả bản thân.

"Ngủ đi," Derek nói, Stiles lắc đầu, bướng bỉnh, hờn dỗi, "Tôi _không có_ sao hết," vậy là Derek kéo tay và lôi cậu vào phòng ngủ chính.

Đẩy cậu xuống giường, anh ra lệnh, "Ngủ. Ngay." Rồi không đợi trả lời, bỏ ra ngoài tiếp tục chuyển đồ.

Có một garage sau nhà; hoàn hảo, Derek khéo léo lui chiếc Jeep vào, khuất tầm mắt, giờ đây họ đã hoàn toàn thoát khỏi... gì cũng được.

Rồi anh đứng một mình dưới hàng cây, nhìn những đám mây sẫm màu hờ hững trôi từ hướng tây bắc, anh ngửi được mùi sét, mùi mưa. Anh tiếp tục đợi, để tiếng sấm gầm vang trên đầu.

Anh đứng dưới mưa và thở đều.

-

Stiles ngủ tròn một ngày. Và Derek thức suốt khoảng thời gian đó.

Anh kiệt sức và nghĩ ngợi và hai thứ đó phối hợp không tốt lắm. Bằng cách này hay cách khác, họ đã rời bỏ Beacon Hills, thoát khỏi tầm với của bệnh dịch, họ an toàn rồi.

_An toàn._

Stiles nói mê khi ngủ, từ ngữ lắng xuống chiếc gối; Derek rời xa cửa phòng ngủ để nối chiếc CB trong phòng khách.

Stiles là một thứ khác nữa. Stiles khác biệt. Stiles trung thành đến tội lỗi với ý thức bảo vệ kéo dài cả dặm và không hề giới hạn bản thân khi cố gắng làm điều tốt, không để ai phải chết, cũng là phẩm chất đã khiến cha cậu trở thành cảnh sát trưởng.

Cậu sẽ không để Derek chết. Nhưng cậu sẽ muốn tìm Scott, tìm Lydia và Jackson, cậu sẽ muốn đi khỏi nơi này đến những vùng khác và tìm ai đó, một con người nào khác, cậu sẽ muốn làm việc tốt cho mọi người và mọi người, nếu còn có ai tồn tại.

Còn Derek chỉ muốn ngủ mà thôi, muốn trốn tránh nhiều hơn một ngày, muốn dừng nỗi sợ hãi đã khiến anh biến thân liên tục, ngày qua ngày anh phải tự ép buộc bản thân đè nó xuống.

Anh muốn Stiles đừng đi đâu nữa và _ở lại_ thôi.

Derek thở dài, phủi bụi chiếc CB, con sói trong anh thút thít.

Stiles _khác biệt_. Stiles là con sói biến thân thành người, không phải ngược lại, không giống Derek.

Có lẽ ở đây là an toàn nhất.

-

Khi Stiles tỉnh lại, cậu nằm trên một chiếc giường xa lạ, xung quanh có mùi ẩm mốc, và cậu trườn khỏi phòng để nhận ra chỉ còn lại một mình mình. Chết tiệt, căn nhà gỗ bên ngọn đồi giữa thời khắc khải huyền. Phải rồi.

Cậu đi vòng xung quanh, gãi bụng, ngáp dài. Cậu vẫn mặc quần áo đi đường. Đống đồ ăn ít ỏi của họ đã nằm rải rác trong bếp. Mấy chiếc túi vải xếp chồng ở phòng khách.

Cậu vặn vòi. Nước chảy ra. Đánh vần thành V-Ò-I-H-O-A-S-E-N.

CB đã được kết nối. Cậu bật đèn lên. Vẫn có điện. Điện và nước sạch nghĩa là có lẽ có người trong khu vực. Có lẽ. Đoán vậy thôi. Cậu nhận thấy sức nặng của chiếc điện thoại trong túi áo, cắm sạc nó trước khi nhớ ra. Sao phải làm vậy. Trừ khi cậu muốn chụp hình. Cậu đã có một chiếc camera cho việc đó rồi, nó là một camera hiện trường, nhưng ai thèm quan tâm nữa. Laptop của cậu thì chẳng còn tác dụng gì. Cậu nhớ internet. Cánh rừng thật sự, thật sự quá tĩnh lặng.

"Derek? Kẹo gấu ơi?"

(Tuần trước, cậu đã bắt đầu dùng tên thân mật, chỉ để nhìn môi Derek co lại hơn nữa và hơn nữa thành vẻ cau có, 'cưng, mặt bánh nướng, cơ bụng cẩm thạch, thanh kẹo', vai cậu rụt lại như thể cậu đang chờ đợi, như thể khi Stiles gọi đúng một cái tên Derek ghét nhất và anh sẽ chặt đầu cậu, theo kiểu dân miền núi. Là một cách giết thời gian và cậu hồng lên vì vui thích. _Rosado_ , có chăng.)

Chiếc radio nằm trên áo khoác và sau cú click, một bài hát vang lên, mamas, don’t let your babies grow up to be cowboys, they’ll never stay home and they’re always alone, even with someone they love.

Stiles để nó chạy vì những thanh âm. Không khí có mùi mưa bão, bầu thời vẫn nặng nề, nhưng cậu cần phải ra ngoài, cần phải hít một hơi dài. Cậu đẩy cửa ra – và Derek trong hình dáng sói.

Đang ngủ, như canh gác lối vào.

"Tất nhiên rồi," Stiles nói, đưa tay xuống mặt anh. Cậu ngồi xuống cạnh con sói, chăm chú quan sát thật gần để thấy bên sườn thon dài phồng lên xẹp xuống, phồng lên xẹp xuống, rồi cậu chống khuỷu tay lên đầu gối và chờ đợi.

-

Đá giày thể thao ra xa, Stiles xỏ chân vào đôi boot và thở một hơi dài cường điệu làm như không khí trên núi khiến cậu phê thuốc. "Được rồi, Jeremiah Johnson. Đi thôi nào."

Họ đi bộ. Stiles kiểm tra chiếc Jeep. Rồi họ đi vòng tròn theo hình xoắn ốc ngoằn nghèo nới rộng xung quanh căn nhà, để xem có gì khác không. Derek chầm chậm bên cạnh cậu, chà hai bên hông vào những hàng cây, và Stiles đảo mắt.

"Phải, đây chính là lãnh địa của anh. Giờ đây. Tôi quá _hạnh phúc_ khi mọi con sóc đều biết điều này. Vì quan trọng ghê ta ơi. Lại đánh dấu khúc cây bên kia đi, chắc anh bỏ lỡ nó rồi. Không muốn tụi chồn hôi nhầm tưởng rằng tụi nó là khách quý đâu nha. Không hề."

Derek thở mạnh cáu bẳn, y hệt như lúc còn trong hình dạng người, nên Stiles cũng thở mạnh cáu bẳn lại, cậu sẽ không chịu đựng Derek kể cả khi anh đang là sói đi nữa. Đến khi Derek vòng qua người cậu như con mèo, lớp lông dày cọ vào quần jean Stiles và cậu giơ hai tay lên, "Ôi Chúa tôi, được rồi, cám ơn, vì điều này, để nếu tôi có té xuống giếng, Lassie, anh cũng sẽ tìm thấy được. Thêm nữa, _không phải_ địa phận của anh đâu nha."

Có tiếng gầm gừ khe khẽ và răng nanh sắc nhọn lóe lên và Stiles vỗ nhẹ vào mõm Derek. "Lần sau khi mình đi tìm thức ăn, tôi sẽ lấy thức ăn của cún cho anh. Đóng hộp. Cái thứ gớm guốc, tởm lợm nhầy nhụa hay _chảy_ ra ngoài hộp thiếc, toàn là—"

Tiếng gầm gừ to hơn, Derek hướng sự chú ý ra nơi khác, và anh hoàn toàn bất động, Stiles cố không di chuyển. Cậu cưỡng lại sự thúc giục phải nói, _gì vậy hả, nhóc_.

Rồi Derek thúc vào khuỷu tay cậu, kéo cậu về căn nhà gỗ, ánh mắt anh hoang dại và dữ dội, và chết tiệt, Stiles chẳng có khẩu súng nào bên người, cậu chưa có thói quen đi bộ trong rừng cùng khẩu 9 li mắc bên hông, chết tiệt quá mà.

Cậu đã từng thấy Derek săn mồi trước đây, đuổi theo hạ gục con mồi để làm thức ăn, dù cho điều này khiến đầu óc Derek rối bời: anh ghét đánh mất bản thân mình, có lần anh nói chắc anh có thể cứ là sói mãi cũng được, nhưng phải có người đưa anh quay lại, đưa anh quay lại mặt đất này, quay lại đứng trên đôi chân, mũi tên có hai chiều tác dụng. Hiện tại, Derek vẫn tiếp tục săn mồi, nhưng anh đang bảo vệ Stiles, Stiles biết điều gì là ưu tiên, _giữ cho con người an toàn;_ cậu cắn môi và theo bước anh trở về cửa sau căn nhà.

Rồi Derek trao cho cậu một cái nhìn thật lâu và Stiles gật đầu trước khi con sói biến vào bóng râm ban ngày, hướng về phía trước. Bên trong, Stiles tìm khẩu súng săn, gỡ nòng súng, lên đạn, có gây tiếng động cũng không bận tâm, để khẩu súng lên tiếng hộ mình trước những sinh vật ngoài kia. Cậu thành thực mong rằng đó là con người.

Cậu đã tập phong cách miền tây hoang dã trước đây vào dịp Halloween (dù Scott ý kiến rằng trông cậu như gã say rượu) và giờ cậu thực hành khi bước ra ngoài cửa, miệng ngậm Red Vine, súng sẵn sàng trên tay.

Một người phụ nữ cao gầy với tóc đỏ sậm đang nhìn chăm chăm vào lồng chim, tay chống bên hông. Bên cạnh cô ta là hai con chó – không, không phải chó, khỉ thật, là _sói_.

Cô ta hỏi, "Cậu làm gì ở đây."

"Ngủ trưa," Stiles trả lời. Hai con sói lười biếng dõi theo cậu cho đến khi Derek xuất hiện bên cửa và tiến về phía Stiles, ánh mắt chúng lúc này trở nên lạnh lùng.

Đôi mắt cô ta nheo lại nhìn Derek. "Có vẻ như cậu có thú cưng."

"Tôi dễ cô đơn. Răng Sún già ở đây để bầu bạn."

Theo ám hiệu, Derek khè răng. Stiles cười.

Hất tóc, người phụ nữ làm cử chỉ về phía hai con sói bên cạnh, "Chỉ một vài loại người bầu bạn với sói thôi," và trong một giây choáng ngợp, Stiles nghĩ tới Lydia và cậu gần như thấy buồn nôn, nhớ về những gì họ đã bỏ lại.

Thay vào đó cậu cười toe toét, miệng vẫn nhai kẹo. "Phải, tụi tôi là hai bông tuyết đặc biệt. Cũng nên góp mặt vào phim tài liệu thiên nhiên mới đúng. Dẫn chuyện phải tuyệt một chút. Tôi thích kiểu dân Anh, kiểu David Attenborough ấy, dù vậy cũng sẽ không chê trường phái cổ điển đại loại như _thấy con sói trong môi trường sống tự nhiên của nó, đây quả thực là buổi chiêu đãi đặc biệt, khi một bầy đeo nơ cùng săn mồi giữa ban ngày—_ "

"Cậu nhiều lời nhỉ." Cô nói như kiểu thấy buồn cười, nhưng ẩn bên dưới là một thông điệp đe dọa, ám muội và đỏ ngầu và nặng nề.

"Vâng, thưa cô, tôi là vậy, và Răng Sún ở đây để đảm bảo rằng tôi còn sống để nói nhiều hơn nữa."

Derek có ích hơn một con khỉ đã được huấn luyện, anh gầm gừ rồi sủa những tiếng sắc nhọn khiến lông cổ mấy con sói dựng lên.

"Bình tĩnh đi, alpha," người phụ nữ nói qua tiếng búng ngón tay. "Chúng tôi đánh hơi thấy người lạ. Cả hai không có vẻ nhiễm bệnh nên tạm thời được đưa vào dạng theo dõi. Các cậu có thể ở lại. Lúc này thôi." Hai con sói biến thân thành hai tên đàn ông cao to, không xạo đâu, họ cao lớn và trần như nhộng và Stiles điều chỉnh khẩu súng bên cạnh phòng khi phải phản ứng nhanh. Cậu đã nghĩ có chăng là, có chăng sẽ tồn tại một thế giới nơi phụ nữ nuôi sói làm thú cưng, nhưng quả thực _đây_ không phải là thế giới đó, và người phụ nữ tiếp lời, "Nếu cần thiết, chúng tôi sẽ giết."

Cậu cảm nhận một cơ thể ấm áp sau lưng, Derek biến thân trở lại thành người, giọng trầm xuống khi anh trả lời, "Tôi hiểu. Chúng tôi không có ý định xâm phạm."

Hai người đàn ông đã biến mất vào chiếc SUV đỏ và người phụ nữ cũng hướng đi, nói, "Trong thung lũng. Hai mươi dặm. Không có ranh giới quanh hồ."

Họ lái xe đi trong đám mây bụi mù.

"Răng Sún," Derek nói, hoàn toàn lờ đi việc anh đang khỏa thân và Stiles nhìn ra nơi khác, bất kì chỗ nào, bên trên, có thể cậu sẽ nhìn lên mặt trời và mù luôn.

"Ừ, để cho vui đó, đồ gắt gỏng, giờ thì cười lên."

Chết tiệt, phải mà, cuộc chạm trán đầu tiên của họ sau bốn tháng là với người sói.

Stiles nâng khẩu súng lên vai, nhắm về phía bầu trời.

"Stiles," Derek nói ở bệ cửa, "ăn hết Pop Tart rồi phải không?"

Cậu không bóp cò.

-

Họ đã phạm sai lầm.

Họ bật đèn lên khi mặt trời xuống núi.

Cả hai đang ăn cơm với xì dầu (hoặc xì dầu với cơm trong trường hợp của Stiles) vì Stiles mở hết tất cả các cánh tủ trong bếp và nói, 'Chúng ta có gạo.'

Derek lên tiếng, "Còn Scott thì sao."

Stiles nhét một muỗng cơm đầy vào miệng. "Cậu ta thì sao."

"Cậu có muốn đi tìm cậu ta không?"

Stiles trở nên nặng nề, buồn bã và sầu thảm, và Derek chuẩn bị rút lui, "Không có gì, khỉ thật—" nhưng Stiles nói, "Không." Liếm môi và tiếp lời. "Cậu ta. Cậu ta chắc đang hạnh phúc. Và an toàn. Có mẹ, có người yêu, có cả một đống người giỏi giang cầm súng bên cạnh, mọi thứ một thằng con trai cần. Tôi không muốn..."

"Gì," Derek nói. "Cậu không—"

"Tôi không muốn liều mạng." Cậu chăm chú vào chiếc bát. "Người quân nhân, ở Beacon Hills, anh ta nói tôi rằng không thể tiếp nhận dân thường. Họ giúp được dân thường đó, nhưng họ không thể mang theo đống—"

"Của nợ." Derek thấy như sát nhân. Biểu cảm Stiles vỡ vụn, trông cậu hoang mang, giống một đứa trẻ, rồi cậu lại trở về là Stiles, mang nụ cười phiền muộn.

"Tôi chỉ ngạc nhiên—"

Và có gì đó đập mạnh vào cửa trước.

Ba gã đàn ông, say xỉn và trang bị vũ khí, Derek ngửi thấy chúng, whiskey, bia, thuốc súng, "tụi tao biết mày ở trong đó, chắc mày đang trữ đồ, phải không, để tụi tao vào và vấn đề giải quyết xong, tụi tao chỉ muốn làm láng giềng tốt."

Có tiếng cười mạnh bạo và một trong bọn chúng lầm bầm, "Phải, láng giềng tốt."

Stiles ra hiệu bằng tay mấy cử chỉ điên rồ, như kiểu cậu đang làm dấu với đội SWAT và một tiên phong và một máy bay phản lực, nên Derek túm lấy tay cậu, nói _súng_ , và biến thân.

Họ không thể chết đêm nay được.

Cánh cửa bị phá khi Stiles xuất hiện cùng khẩu 9 li và Derek để cơn cuồng nộ trào dâng, nanh vuốt dài ra, một tên thốt lên, " _Chết tiệt_ , Tom, một con sói, Tom, _là một con sói đó_."

"Câm mồm lại đi, Paul. Tao lúc nào cũng muốn có một bộ da sói," Tom nhạo báng nói, "và nhìn xem, một thằng nhóc với đồ chơi con nít. Hai đứa mày còn gì nữa không? Đồ chơi xịn hơn? Cùng vui tí nào!"

Trận chiến rất ác liệt.

Mọi thứ cứ vụt qua, như cuộn phim bị cắt thành nhiều mảnh, Tom sấn tới Derek với con dao mác trên tay, lưỡi dao sáng loáng, và Stiles bắn vào vai hắn ta khi Derek ngoạm sâu xuống cái bụng bia nhớt nháp hôi thối kia, ngay phía dưới ruột. Anh ngửi thấy mùi máu và sợ hãi, cơn thịnh nộ sặc mùi bia rượu và tuyệt vọng. Stiles kêu lên một tiếng, rồi cậu thấy như có tiếng xương thịt nứt vụn, Paul đang thụi vào Stiles, thật mạnh một bên sườn và cậu ngã nhào xuống, rồi Derek xé nát gót chân Paul, làm hắn sụp xuống để anh có thêm thời gian tận hưởng cổ họng hắn kêu răng rắc giữa hàm mình.

Tên thứ ba cứ nói, "Tom, làm sao đây, làm sao đây," lặp đi lặp lại.

Stiles đáp, "Tốt nhất là mày biến đi," chĩa súng về phía hắn, một tay ôm chặt bụng, trên mặt và trước ngực cậu đầy máu, đôi môi đã bầm tím sưng đỏ.

"Đồ khốn kiếp! Nhìn coi mày đã làm gì! Đồ chết tiệt _khốn kiếp_!" hắn gào thét và hướng về phía trước, lăm lăm cây gậy, bổ lên Stiles, nhưng Derek phóng ra giữa, hứng trọn cú nện vào bên hông sau, và một cú nện hoảng loạn thứ hai nữa và Stiles la hét, bóp cò súng liên tục, liên tục, tiếng nổ đuỳnh đoàng khi Derek ngã xuống, chẳng còn cảm nhận được gì ngoài cơn đau.

Hắn chạy mất, vẫn gào thét.

-

Họ nằm đó, thở dốc. Tai Derek rung lên, quá đau để biến đổi lại; anh thở chậm chạp, đẩy chân sau ra phía trước tiến đến gần Stiles.

Trong ánh đèn vàng chói mắt, Stiles khóc không ra tiếng, nước mắt chảy dài trên má, kéo theo những vệt máu. Hơi thở cậu ẩm ướt. Derek ngửi thấy mùi thâm tím đang hình thành trên người cậu, mùi vết thương sâu dưới da thịt, và anh nghiến răng qua lớp sàn gỗ.

"Chậc, mẹ nó," Stiles nói. Cậu luồn một tay qua màu đỏ nhớp nháp và chống người dựa vào tường. "Mẹ nó."

Rồi cậu với tới và chạm ngón tay vào Derek, mùi máu Stiles xộc vào mũi anh khi cậu vụng về vuốt ve.

Anh lăn người qua bên còn lành lặn, tập trung vào xương sườn đang lộ ra. Dịu dàng, Stiles tìm đến răng nanh anh và ấn đầu ngón tay vào đấy.

"Người hùng của em."

-

Cuộc trạm chán tiên với con người sau hơn một trăm ngày. Bạo lực không chịu nổi.

-

Họ có một khoảnh khắc bình yên.

Rồi chiếc CB kêu lên sống động, "Có tiếng súng, có tiếng súng, ngoài đó có ai không?"

Và nụ cười của Stiles đầy máu; lưỡi Derek thè ra uể oải như một cái nhếch mép.

-

"Geronimo, nghe rõ trả lời, tôi đang hướng về phía tây, hết?"

"Rõ rồi, Gấu, gặp nhau ở đường 16."

Stiles lê người đứng dậy và đi đến chiếc CB, hắng giọng, tất cả những gì nếm được trong họng là máu. Cậu bấm nút trên mic.

"Xin chào, súng nổ chỗ tôi ở, hoan nghênh nhập tiệc."

Có tiếng động xào xạc như bão lửa, rồi giọng nói trả lời, "Rõ. Trạm Geronimo yêu cầu nhận diện. Cậu nghe rõ không?"

"Nghe rõ trả lời, trạm Geronimo," Stiles đáp, "đây là Batman ở thành phố Gotham. Rõ?"

"Rõ, Batman," giọng nói trả lời bằng tiếng khúc khích. "Có vẻ cậu gặp rắc rối?"

"419. Hai xác. Một tên tấn công đã chạy thoát, hết." Cậu không quay lại nhìn, nhưng có thể cảm nhận ánh mắt anh bên mình, nên cậu hỏi, "Nổi không, sói cưng?"

Derek thở lên như anh đang cười.

"Vị trí, trạm Gotham?"

"Nhà gỗ Hotchkiss, CR 205."

"Đợi một lát."

"Đèn sáng nhé."

Stiles nhắm mắt lại. Một lúc sau, tiếng động cơ tiến đến gần.

-

Người đàn ông lên tiếng, "Xin chào?"

"Không có ai ngoài hai con sóc là chúng tôi," Stiles đáp lại, rồi có tiếng bước chân trên thềm.

Một chiếc phù hiệu trên ngực người đàn ông và ông ta nói, "Chậc, bánh mì thịt luôn, con trai, đúng là bữa tiệc linh đình. Tệ quá, quên mang theo mấy lát hành."

Người phụ nữ tóc đỏ bước phía sau ông, đi thẳng qua đống nội tạng máu me be bét. "Là Tom Schmidt. Và Paul Carmody."

Người đàn ông lắc đầu. "Chậc, ghê thật." Ông xoa miệng. "Biết là chúng sẽ làm chuyện ngu ngốc mà. Cậu tên gì, nhóc?"

"Stiles Stilinski, thưa sếp." Cuộc chạm trán _bình thường_ đầu tiên với con người và Stiles không muốn nói dối. Thành thật là tốt nhất, cha cậu sẽ nói, dù thông thường là do Stiles làm hư gì đó hay đang bận bào chữa, 'ơ, Ba ơi, nếu—'

"Stiles Stilinski, cậu có vũ khí chất chơi đó. Tôi xem được không?" Cậu nói, "Nhận diện, thưa sếp?" Và người đàn ông khúc khích, cùng một tiếng cười phát ra từ chiếc CB.

"Sĩ quan cảnh sát trưởng John Fox."

"Phù hiệu, thưa sếp." Ông sĩ quan nhếch môi khi gỡ phù hiệu từ túi áo. "Cậu có muốn biết luôn quá trình nghề nghiệp của tôi không, từ lúc còn ở học viện?"

"Con trai một cảnh sát trưởng, thưa sếp. Thói quen thôi." Stiles nói. Đưa súng ra, Fox gật đầu, ngửi nòng súng rồi trả lại.

Derek khập khiễng tiến tới gần. Người phụ nữ tóc đỏ nói, "May là chó của cậu ở đây."

"Phải, thưa cô." Cậu thấy lồng ngực mình cuộn lại, lạnh lẽo và nặng trịch, và cô ta cười như thể biết rõ.

-

Stiles tường thuật đầy đủ. Mấy tên đó xông vào nhà, say xỉn và mất trật tự, đòi hỏi các thứ, rồi tấn công. Vâng, chó của cậu đã được huấn luyện; không, nó không cần rọ mõm. Không, cậu không ở một mình, cậu đồng hành cùng một người bạn đang đi tìm lương thực. Vâng, sáng hôm sau cậu sẽ xuống thị trấn. Vâng, cậu là một người bạn của gia đình Hotchkiss.

"Không phải ngày nào chúng tôi cũng gặp Batman," Fox nói.

"Không phải ngày nào chúng tôi cũng gặp con người," Stiles đáp mà không suy nghĩ. Cậu nhăn nhó, nhưng dường như chả ai quan tâm.

Người phụ nữ tóc đỏ lên tiếng, "Đáng đời Tom Schmidt. Đe dọa cướp cả lương thực của chúng tôi nữa. Tuần trước chúng tính giết một sĩ quan. Paul Carmody là tên vô lại đần độn chỉ nghe theo Schmidt. Nên cũng đừng mong đợi có công lý gì cho cam."

"Nào, Carrie—"

"Nghiêm túc đó, John. Mấy cậu này vừa đóng góp cho cộng đồng." Cô ta khoanh tay lại. "Gần như đâu còn luật lệ nào nữa."

Fox gật đầu, chậm rãi nói, "Chúng tôi sẽ cử bác sĩ xuống."

-

Quá tỉnh táo để ngủ, Stiles tập tễnh xung quanh nhà, chạm vào mọi thứ, radio, CB, đậu đóng hộp, Derek, hộp bài, mấy chiếc túi, giày thể thao của cậu, Derek nằm trên sàn quan sát, sủa lên nếu cậu ra khỏi phòng, nên Stiles thở dài, "Được rồi, đồ động vật hoang dã quái đản, _được rồi_."

Cậu chơi bài một mình.

Derek chăm chăm ra phía cửa.

-

Bác sĩ đã có mặt khi tia sáng đầu tiên xuất hiện. Ông kiểm tra Stiles cẩn thận trong lúc Derek đi vòng quanh.

"Chó của cậu hay bồn chồn vậy?"

"Vâng, nó bị thương hơi nặng."

Lén lút và trầm lặng, Derek gầm gừ, Stiles quay sang anh lè lưỡi nhân lúc bác sĩ không để ý.

"Cậu trai, cậu bị gãy mũi, tôi sẽ chỉnh lại, một con mắt thâm quầng, vài miếng sương sườn bầm dập, thâm tím, trầy xước, và cậu chắc đã cắn trúng môi, nhưng sẽ khỏe như mới ngay thôi," ông liệt kê, ngón tay lơ lửng trên mũi Stiles và Derek gầm gừ lần nữa khi Stiles thở hắt ra lúc ông bẻ sụn cậu về đúng chỗ.

"Tôi có chút tiền," Stiles mở lời vì chắc rồi, cậu phải trả công cho ông, cậu còn phải xuống thị trấn nữa, họ biết cậu bị tấn công, họ giúp vứt mấy cái xác và giúp lau dọn bằng bọt tuyết với xi bóng, họ tử tế không chịu nổi, khiến cậu hoa mắt, và ông bác sĩ vỗ vai cậu, "Không cần đâu, nhóc, không cần. Thế giới tan tành rồi. Tôi còn giữ tiền làm gì?"

"Vậy để tôi giúp gì đó," Cậu kiên quyết.

Ông nhìn cậu một lúc. "Cậu là người tốt. Tôi sẽ nói lại với John. Anh ta có ý định cải tổ hết thị trấn này. Nhưng giờ thì, cậu nghỉ đi."

Rồi ông rút từ túi áo ra chút thịt bò khô cho Derek.

"Hẹn sớm gặp lại."

-

Derek biến thân trở lại khi ăn, đúng là thịt bò khô tuyệt hảo, Stiles cười khúc khích cho đến khi cậu thấy vết bầm, hai mảng thâm tím kéo dài từ sau lưng Derek lên tận ngực anh.

"Khỉ gió thật đi, Batman, nó – anh _thật sự_ không cần phải—"

"Tưởng cậu mới là Batman," Derek trả lời, giọng rệu rã vì đã không nói chuyện quá lâu và Stiles đỏ mặt dưới lớp bầm tím và băng gạc.

"Vậy thì anh là Robin? Anh chạy vòng quanh trong bộ đồ xanh nhỏ cùng quần lót có vảy? Tôi sẽ trả tiền để xem cảnh đó," Stiles nói, huơ tay với mỗi từ ngữ và Derek ngửi thấy mùi bánh táo lần nữa, dưới tàn dư đau đớn và huyết tương, một niềm hạnh phúc bay bổng. Anh tiến lại gần hơn, áp sát mặt vào Stiles, tìm kiếm khởi nguồn mùi hương trên cơ thể nhức mỏi của cậu, adrenaline phai mờ cùng thuốc súng, anh kéo áo Stiles lên và lướt mũi dọc đều khắp xương thịt cậu.

Stiles nín thở, "Gì, _gì vậy_ , anh nghe bác sĩ nói rồi đó, chỉ có chút xương sườn bị thương thôi, không gì đáng ngại, chắc hẳn sẽ không thể chặt củi hay giết sư tử núi bằng tay trần, nhưng—"

"Phải, quả là người hùng nước Mỹ," Derek trả lời, nhưng anh thật sự không muốn nói vậy, anh muốn nói gì khác, điều gì thể hiện sự kinh ngạc của mình với Stiles, Stiles khác biệt, Stiles là con sói dưới lớp da người, cậu nổ súng vì Derek và cậu sẽ tiếp tục làm vậy, Derek biết, cậu kẹt lại với Derek trong cơn đại hồng thủy này, cậu _kẹt lại với Derek_ , và anh không muốn nói thế.

Băng gạc trắng bọc quanh mũi, mắt mở to bầm tím, Stiles thốt lên, "Chết đi, GQ," rồi cậu kéo Derek lại, với đôi môi sưng phồng ấm áp, hôn anh như thể đang ngấu nghiến.

"Cậu—Tôi—"

"Im nào, đừng làm ánh mắt đó, biết không, cái kiểu mãnh liệt – anh nhìn em, Derek, đồ lén lút đáng ghét, anh _dõi theo_ em và em không biết phải _làm gì_ —"

Derek đưa tay lướt trên đầu Stiles, nâng niu hộp sọ cậu. "Vậy đi."

Họ hôn và hôn và hôn như rằng đã đến hồi tận thế mà _đích thực_ là vậy.

-

Những ngón tay dài luồn vào tóc Derek, Stiles áp trán mình vào môi anh, lí nhí, "Em xin lỗi. Mệt quá. Đi tới khải huyền và xảy ra xô xát." Cơ thể cậu nới lỏng dựa vào đường cong của họ trên giường.

Derek ngủ khi Stiles ngủ.

Anh mơ thấy mình đang chạy.

-

Stiles không hỏi "tại sao". Cậu không hỏi "tại sao là em" hay "tại sao lúc này" hay "tại sao điều này" hay "thật không, tại sao _là em_ , ý là, nhìn anh đi, _nhìn anh đi_ , em chỉ toàn khuỷu tay và đầu gối và mấy lời mỉa mai, gì, đây là trò đùa phải không, là trò đùa lớn nhất thế giới khiến anh _thậm chí_ —"

Không, cậu nhận ra rằng Derek là tên khổ dâm và có một kiểu mẫu, kiểu mẫu hiểm độc duyên dáng.

Vậy thôi.

-

Có tiếng động và Stiles choàng tỉnh giấc, sườn cậu cong oằn vào nhau như giấy vụn, sờ soạng cào bới tấm chăn, vẫn thấy ác mộng trong hốc mắt, cậu nói, "Không, không không không, điều này không xảy ra," và bên cạnh, Derek lập tức thức dậy.

"Ác mộng thôi," Derek trấn an, "không xảy ra, dù thế nào đi nữa, _nó cũng không xảy ra._ " Tay anh sau lưng cậu, tay anh trên đầu cậu, Stiles để sức nặng từ lòng bàn tay Derek kéo cậu khỏi nỗi sợ hãi.

"Ác mộng thôi," Stiles lặp lại. "Triển lãm tàn sát. Chúng xếp mọi người thành hàng dài dựa vào tường." Cậu nghẹn đi. "Dựa vào tường. Scott và Allison. Lydia. Jackson. Danny. Cô McCall. Ba em. Isaac. Boyd và Erica cố, cố cắn chúng, và bọn chúng bắn họ." Cậu thở dài nặng nề, đẫm mồ hôi, thấy mình cằn cỗi. "Chúng bắn họ."

Cậu quay lại, Derek đang dõi theo cậu, đôi mắt như mảnh vỡ mặt trăng, nhưng anh chẳng nói gì, chỉ đợi chờ Stiles.

"Chúng săn anh."

Derek nhe nanh, sáng lóa lên trong đêm tôi. "Và?"

Stiles thấy buồn nôn. Cậu co chân bó gối.

"Chúng đưa em bộ lông của anh."

Thật cẩn thận, Derek uốn mình, chuyển động khiến Stiles lắc lư, đến khi anh vòng người như một dấu phẩy xung quanh Stiles, một đường lượn của cơ thịt ấm áp, gầm gừ. "Điều đó không xảy ra. Sẽ không. _Không thể nào_."

"Sao không." Cậu siết những ngón tay họ lại với nhau và buông ra, khớp tay gập lại gập lại.

"Em sẽ bắn chúng trước. Hay bẫy chúng, bằng cách nào đó." Tấm nệm rung lên vì Derek nhún vai. "Em sẽ giết chúng nếu đó là việc cần làm," anh nói gọn lỏn. "Dám em có thể nói chuyện thôi và chúng cũng chết."

Stiles nhìn anh. Một trăm ngày trước, chỉ là hai người bọn họ. Giờ đây có _con người_ , kẻ tốt và kẻ xấu, kẻ tử tế và kẻ giết người, và không chỉ là hai người thôi nữa.

Không còn chỉ là Stiles và Derek đối mặt với thế giới.

Nhưng nên là thế. Cậu đã bắn một người đàn ông tối qua, mới vài giờ trước, cậu bắn hắn ta mà không cần hoài nghi và cậu thấy buồn nôn, nhưng cậu biết mình sẽ lặp lại điều đó. Cậu sẽ.

Cậu hôn Derek. "Anh là một quý ông và là nhà thông thái, Derek Hale."

"Em có vấn đề rồi."

"Nhưng sự tuyệt vời của em khiến anh dính chặt vào mấy vấn đề đó."

"Im nào, Stiles."

-

Thị trấn chỉ còn một nửa. Phần còn lại bị bỏ hoang, nhường cho cánh rừng.

Dân số mười lăm người. Giờ thêm hai vị khách.

Biểu cảm trên mặt Stiles là tan nát. Cậu làm cử chỉ miệng _mười lăm_ với Derek, mắt đùng đục, hệt như lúc họ tìm thấy chiếc xe đẩy em bé đã hỏng. Nên Derek bắt đầu tự giới thiệu, bắt tay và khéo léo đánh hơi không khí xung quanh.

Nhịp tim duy nhất anh phân biệt được là của Stiles. Chưa bao giờ nhận ra điều này trước đây, giờ anh thấy mọi thứ thật hiển nhiên, rồi Fox dẫn họ vào văn phòng ông.

Có chiếc máy pha cà phê đang thổi phù phù, vài tấm poster ngả màu và bản đồ khu vực trên tường, tấm hình một gia đình ở bãi biển đã được đóng khung.

"Thậm chí không phải văn phòng tôi nữa, cứ dọn vào thôi," Fox nói, thú nhận cộc lốc. "Schmidt đã giết cảnh sát trưởng."

"Cùng một loại cứt, ngày này qua ngày khác," Stiles lầm bầm, rồi nhận ra, "ôi, chết, tôi xin lỗi, thật là—"

"Thật mà. Cứ thuyết giáo thêm đi," Fox trả lời. Ông ngửa ra sau ghế. "Còn mười lăm người. Quân đội ghé qua bốn tháng trước, đem đi tất cả những cán bộ 'cần thiết'. Bỏ lại dân thường, trên đồi có mấy tay kiểm lâm bắn tỉa, và tin đồn lính thủy đánh bộ đang tuần tra ngoài kia. Trạm Pendleton và Presidio vẫn còn cơ sở vật chất, với gia quyến của quân đội. Mấy trạm khác thì dọc theo bờ biển. Nhưng mọi người đều di tản về hướng nam. Vài người nhiễm bệnh ở đây ở đó, rồi, không đếm nổi số xác nữa. Sau thì. Tất cả đều rời đi."

Thở dài, Fox úp khung hình gia đình xuống bàn. "Tin nhắn cuối cùng của CDC lên sóng radio tầm ba tuần trước khi hai cậu xuất hiện. Nói dịch bệnh không lây lan nhanh đến thế. Khi người nhiễm chết rồi nó sẽ chậm lại thôi. Trừ khi có ai phơi nhiễm 'dưới tình trạng quá xấu'. Tình trạng xấu cái đếch. Đó, hoặc là vật nhiễm đã đột biến."

Stiles đung đưa tay theo nhịp.

"Vậy, 50-50," Derek nói và Fox tiếp lời, "Cũng như nhau thôi. Cùng một loại cứt, ngày này qua ngày khác."

-

Họ đang xây một bức tường xung quanh tàn dư thị trấn. Tiến độ rất chậm, nhưng Derek đề nghị góp sức và Stiles giám sát, "Nè, băng bó, thương tật lê lết, anh bạn, không làm được gì nhiều đâu," đến khi Derek đưa cậu xa khỏi mấy ánh nhìn soi mói rồi nói, "Em chắc không?" và Stiles nhếch môi, "Anh đang nghĩ gì trong đầu vậy." Hóa ra trong đầu anh nghĩ đến việc thổi kèn. Trí tưởng tượng đức hạnh quá.

Stiles lành lại. Mất chút thời gian.

Phòng chứa đồ trong nhà được trữ đầy thức ăn tìm thấy ở các thị trấn bỏ hoang lân cận.

Hai máy phát điện ở ngoài lều cùng chiếc Jeep, nhưng họ dùng điện tiết kiệm thôi.

Và Stiles hôn Derek như thể cậu mới lần đầu thức tỉnh.

-

"Thôi nào, _thôi nào_ , thế giới _kết thúc_ rồi và em _vẫn_ đang mang trinh tiết trong người đây. Sai quá, rành rành là tội ác, căn cứ vào thời gian giam giữ và còng tay không hợp tình hợp lí, nếu anh thắc mắc—"

"Chẳng ai thắc mắc—"

"Và em với anh đang ở đây và tụi mình ở trong căn nhà gỗ _biệt lập_ , _hẻo lánh_ với tấm thảm tạm bợ trước đống lửa cũng tạm bợ nốt và anh _biết_ mình thích khỏa thân mà, chàng sói, lúc nào cũng khỏa thân mới đúng, lúc nào cũng khỏa thân, khỏa thân nhiều đến nỗi mình làm mắt mọi người chảy máu—"

"Hình ảnh gợi cảm đấy—"

"Hoặc họ sẽ mù hết vì không chịu nổi sự hoàn hảo trọn vẹn, dù thế nào cũng chẳng khác gì, họ đều sẽ không nhìn thấy nữa, kế hoạch xấu xa đã có tác dụng, MÃI MÃI KHỎA THÂN."

Derek nhăn nhó. "Em điên rồi phải không?"

"Em chẳng thấy có gì lạ," Stiles vỗ vào cơ thể mình như vừa đánh mất chìa khóa. "Ngoài việc, đúng rồi, _chưa ai khỏa thân cả_. Đến giờ khỏa thân rồi. Ngay bây giờ. Nào."

"Khi em càm ràm, anh thấy khó chịu lắm."

"Vậy làm em im đi."

Một cái nhếch môi và một thách thức và Stiles có thể tiến thật xa nếu cậu chú tâm, nhưng Derek vận hành như con quái thú.

Họ làm gãy hai chân giường, khiến chiếc giường nghiêng một góc kì cục, chăn gối trượt xuống đất kéo theo cả hai, nên Derek đè Stiles xuống đất thay vì xuống nệm, mà cũng không sao, đáng lắm, Stiles mềm đuột và miệng cậu mở ra kinh ngạc đầy thích thú, mắt mờ đi, những đường da thịt dài thuần túy, mùi hương của cậu và tiếng tim đập nhanh, và cậu thì thầm lên cổ Derek, kể lể như thể thảm họa chưa bao giờ xảy ra. Bắp đùi ấm áp và Stiles phát ra tiếng kêu khiến Derek muốn ăn thịt cậu, anh liếm xuống thật sâu đến khi chạm răng được vào nơi trái tim Stiles hiện diện.

Là vẻ mạnh mẽ nhanh chóng, tham lam vừa đủ khiến Derek gầm gừ và Stiles cười vang.

Hoàn toàn xứng đáng.

-

Sau cơn mưa to, Derek rời giường, Stiles theo sau, ngái ngủ và vụng về, để thấy ba con sói trước cửa nhà.

"Họ... lạ quá."

"Chúng là sói."

"Derek, em biết."

"Không, chúng là _sói_."

"Sói thật á?"

"Phải, giờ thì ở yên trong nhà."

Vẻ bướng bỉnh lóe lên trong mắt Stiles. "Này, anh mới nói gì đó?"

"Em nghe rồi đấy," Derek đáp, "ở yên trong nhà," anh đã cởi bỏ áo và quần lót.

Anh biến thân khi đẩy cửa ra và lũ sói nhìn anh thận trọng. Mũi cả hội đưa lên. Stiles hồi hộp thích thú, tiếng cười khúc khích sôi sục ngứa ngáy trong bụng.

Con sói lớn nhất kêu lên một tiếng Stiles chưa bao giờ nghe qua trước đây và cậu theo dõi ánh mắt Derek, loé đỏ quan sát từng phút chuyển động của chúng, trước khi anh đáp trả, thật sâu trong họng. Một trong hai con beta ( _ồ_ , cuộc đời Stiles đúng là phim tài liệu thiên nhiên hoang dã) nhe nanh, thách thức, và Derek sải bước đứng rộng ra hơn.

Đây là lãnh địa của anh. Tất cả là _của anh_.

Rồi chiếc SUV màu đỏ tấp vào và Carrie bước ra từ sau ghế lái, giày cao gót ấn xuống đường.

"Đi đi, cún con, đi đi," cô nói. Mắt lóe đỏ, giống Derek, khi chúng vòng quanh mình. "Tao nói _đi_."

Derek sủa một tràng sắc lạnh, cân bằng lại sự căng thẳng, lông Derek dựng lên khi ba con sói gầm gừ và móng tay Carrie bắt đầu tủa ra.

Con alpha cúi đầu xuống, không rời mắt khỏi họ, rồi nhanh nhẹn quay đi và cả ba phi nước kiệu vào rừng.

"Chắc anh đã qua bài kiểm tra rồi, hooray," Stiles nói, "tuyệt, xung quanh mình là động vật hoang dã. Cuộc đời đầy muông thú chim chóc Disney của tao ơi mày ở đâu? Đáng lẽ phải có sóc chuột buộc dây giày cho mình mới đúng."

Carrie nhếch miệng, chống tay bên hông, chưa thu lại móng vuốt. "Không có vấn đề gì đâu. Chúng chỉ muốn ghé thăm."

"Lần tới chúng nên đợi được mời đã," Derek nói, đã trở lại thành người, nên Stiles đưa anh quần áo.

Cô ta nhìn hai người họ. "Cậu ta là bạn đời của anh?" Cô hỏi.

Đường cong sau lưng Derek căng lên, miệng anh chặt lại.

"Cô đang hỏi tôi hả? Ồ, hẳn nhiên là không, cô không hỏi tôi, tôi chỉ là người thôi," Stiles lên tiếng, luồn tay vào áo anh, tìm đến hình xăm xích ba chân sau vai Derek.

Những ngón tay khéo léo lần theo vết mực và Derek nhắm mắt lại. Anh là của Stiles và chỉ như vậy thôi, cho đến khi thế giới này tận diệt lần nữa, rồi anh cũng vẫn là của Stiles. Vậy nên câu trả lời phụ thuộc vào cậu vì bản năng muốn Derek nói có, để con sói trả lời người phụ nữ đồng loại với anh, để đem lại trật tự bầy đàn và khoe ra quyền sở hữu máu huyết anh đang gào thét đòi hỏi.

Chấp nhận hay không là phụ thuộc vào Stiles.

Và Stiles chẳng ngớt lời, chẳng chần chừ. "Nhưng tôi sẽ làm như cô đang hỏi tôi, nên là phải đó. Anh ấy kết đôi với một con người. Bông tuyết yếu đuối hay đại loại. Cái nhìn toàn cảnh mới mẻ vào cuộc sống trong bầy, _một con sói đã chọn bạn đời cho riêng mình, sau hàng tháng đợi chờ. Và điều này quả là chưa-từng-thấy-trước-đây, camera của chúng tôi phát hiện bạn đời nó là con người. Giờ chúng ta có thể chiêm ngưỡng khi chúng giao cấu, quằn quoại cạnh nhau—_ "

"Đừng nói nữa," Carrie ra lệnh, mấy ngón tay ấn vào sống mũi.

"Thật ra, tôi thấy bị xúc phạm. Đáng lẽ cô _nên_ hỏi _con người_ này rằng có phải _tên người sói_ mới là bạn đời của tôi không. Lỡ như tôi thích mạo hiểm thì sao."

Derek bật cười, sự nhẹ nhõm phủ lên anh và Carrie nghiêng đầu giống như có thể nhận ra. Nhưng cô vẫn bận bịu đảo mắt xung quanh. "Sao cũng được, phần còn lại của bầy sói trong thị trấn này đã biết rồi. Có nói cho mấy người kia không thì tùy thuộc vào các cậu. Chúng tôi sẽ nhượng lại khu này, nếu mấy cậu muốn. Cả hai... đã giúp đỡ nhiều." Trông cô ta có chút khó khăn khi lên tiếng, rồi cô gật nhẹ đầu. "Không nên cho thú hoang thứ gì hết. Chúng sẽ muốn xâm nhập vào đây."

"Làm như tôi cần nuôi thêm sói trong nhà," Stiles nói, "Tôi chỉ là con heo con."

Với cái hất tóc thờ ơ, cô ta quay bước về phía chiếc SUV và biến mất dưới núi.

"Thật cưng quá mấy cuộc nói chuyện với dân địa phương. Đầy hoa mỹ và sư phạm." Quay lại, Stiles bắt gặp Derek đang nhíu mày. "Gì."

"Hàng tháng đợi chờ?"

"Cá 800 đồng là 'Gần Một Năm', Alex."

Derek chùn lại trước cậu trong khi Stiles cố nhếch môi, không thành công, cậu chỉ còn cách nghịch khóa kéo chiếc hoodie đang mặc, zip zip zip zip.

"Trời ơi, anh thật đần độn và chẳng chú ý gì hết. Không phải lỗi tại em." Cậu hít vào ấm ức.

"Anh vẫn là con sói hung ác. Sao chuyện này cứ xảy ra vậy?"

"Chết vai rồi."

Nhăn mặt, Derek thở ra giận dỗi và Stiles nói, "Người ta đang làm mấy bộ phim cổ tích đồi bại, gồm thở ra và hổn hển và thổi mấy thứ gì đó. Hay cứ ngấu nghiến như sói cũng được. Đừng quên câu thoại 'ô, sao to thế—""

"Tế nhị chút đi."

"Sẽ cố."

-

Mọi thứ được quyết định mà không cần nghĩ ngợi. Derek đang cặm cụi trong garage, sửa sang đống ván mục rữa và Stiles ghé qua khích lệ.

"Tuyệt đấy. Đóng đinh chuẩn ghê. Quả là đàn ông, đóng mạnh rồi ấn vào, giã thình thịch và—"

"Câu nghĩa đôi của em tệ quá."

"Đó là ý kiến _của anh_ thôi. Anh đâu phải chuyên gia."

Stiles cần được chạm vào anh, nút thắt hoàn hảo của cơ bắp, xương thịt, chuyển động hoàn toàn tinh tế đẹp đẽ, khuyến mãi thêm mồ hôi và này, _hình xăm_. Derek cắn cậu vì đã nỗ lực.

"Ây, bị cắn vì chiêm ngưỡng một tuyệt tác sao," cậu nói.

Derek gầm gừ, là tiếng gầm ngượng nghịu, "Anh không—"

"Cái garage cơ, anh bạn. Thật là đẹp."

Cậu nhận một nụ hôn và vết cắn ở cổ vì điều đó. Mang theo vị mặn của mồ hôi và mùi hương khu rừng khi túm lấy chìa khóa chiếc Jeep.

Stiles xuống thị trấn lấy vài thứ dự trữ trong khi Derek ở lại nhà và đây là khoảng cách xa nhất của họ kể từ hơn một trăm năm mươi ngày trước.

Cậu quay về cùng một con cún.

-

Derek chằm chằm vào con cún. Nó ngoe nguẩy một chút rồi đáp trả cái nhìn.

Stiles sẽ bị cắn nếu cậu cố xen vào giữa mất thôi.

Rồi Derek bến thân và _chết thật_ , cái quái—

Cún con sủa lên và cắn vào mõm Derek, liếm mũi anh, cố trèo lên người anh như trèo tường.

Đống rối nùi lăn lộn trên sàn là Stiles. Anh đúng là _dễ dụ_ mà. Trước đây thì anh ngầu lắm. Trong trí tưởng tượng của cậu thôi. Thực tế khác xa khi Derek ôm lấy con cún bằng móng vuốt và lưỡi nó thè ra một bên như đêm Giáng Sinh.

"Tên nó là Tuyết**." Hai cặp mắt nhìn về phía cậu, làm cậu đột nhiên cảm giác như mình ngây ngốc lắm. "Chậc, thì nó là husky, trông hơi giống sói. Nên Tuyết ở trong từ Sói Tuyết. Không ai _đọc sách_ hả?"

Hai ánh nhìn vẫn chưa rời đi. Mang vẻ thích thú khủng khiếp như kiểu cậu là con linh dương mắc bẫy.

"Giờ mình có một vật cưng đã được thuần hóa... và thêm một vật cưng khác cũng đã thuần hóa."

Derek gầm gừ và cún con gầm gừ vì Derek gầm gừ. Hoàn toàn quên mất ngoài kia là khải huyền.

"Đó, anh huấn luyện nó ngon ơ. Từ sói tới cún. Đi ra chỗ tờ báo nhấc chân lên đi. Chỉ cho nó mấy chiêu."

Cậu _có_ bị cắn, lát sau, lát lâu sau, thời điểm thích hợp và ở nơi Tuyết không thấy được, "nó không cần phải bị dọa cho sợ hãi suốt đời đâu," Stiles rên rỉ.

"Là tại em," Derek nói. "Em đúng là dễ dụ."

Stiles cắn anh, _mạnh hơn_ , Derek cười và bắn đầy trên người cậu, thầm thì mấy câu như "lại lần nữa đi."

Tuyết đánh thức họ vào hoàng hôn để trả đũa.

-

Tuyết mang tặng Stiles thú vật chết. Kín đáo thì, cậu vẫn đang đợi Derek làm theo.

Trái banh nảy màu tím giữ Tuyết bận rộn trong _nhiều giờ_. Nghĩa là nó cần món đồ chơi khác, "nó cần sự _phong phú_ ," Stiles tuyên bố. Derek gọi cậu là gà mẹ, rồi trở về từ thị trấn với một con vịt kêu chút chít.

Con vịt khiến cả hai nhận biết được Tuyết từ trong nhà, chỉ cần lắng nghe tiếng chút chít lúc có lúc không và âm thanh cao vút lạ lùng mỗi khi Tuyết đè vào nó lâu hơn.

Điều này khiến Stiles cười ngây ngốc, khiến Derek áp mũi vào cổ họng Stiles.

-

Đã hai trăm ngày.

-

Người canh gác thị trấn, một cựu trung sỹ quân đội, phát hiện bốn người sống, thiếu ăn và mất nước, đi lang thang trong cánh rừng sau bức tường.

Tin tức truyền tới qua CB, "Gotham, Gotham, có bốn đối tượng bình thường," và Stiles vội vàng xuống núi để mở tiệc ăn mừng, không phải để chào đón, vì "không cần nghênh đón đâu, phải _mở tiệc_ thôi nào, khiếp chưa!"

Bốn người đó hoảng loạn, mệt mỏi, đi bộ trên đôi chân tê liệt và Stiles nói chuyện từ tốn với họ, hỏi những câu bâng quơ và pha trò cho đến khi bác sĩ xuất hiện để kiểm tra.

Một cô bé chăm chú nhìn Stiles suốt, không để cậu rơi khỏi tầm mắt. Cô bé vuốt ve Tuyết và ôm chặt lấy con kỳ lân bông cáu bẩn và gật đầu khi Stiles lên tiếng.

Chiều hôm đó Derek thấy con kỳ lân trong máy sấy, sạch sẽ và sáng bóng. Khi anh đưa lại cho bé con, cô cười, mất hai răng cửa. Anh cười đáp trả và dụ cô tiêm vaccine, nắm tay cô nhóc, dán băng cá nhân hình Hello Kitty lên chỗ đau, đùa nghịch khi cô làm bộ như bị thương nặng.

Dân số hiện tại là mười chín người và hai vị khách bán thường xuyên.

-

Một đêm nọ, Stiles đang nheo mắt nhìn hộp mì ống nướng phô mai khi Derek đi vào bếp, trên người đầy dầu nhớt. Tuyết nhảy dựng xung quanh, sủa liên hồi đến khi Derek bế nó lên, lấy tay che mặt con cún. Ưỡn ra sau, Tuyết nhâm nhi ngón tay anh.

"Ôiiii, phải chăng đây là Cuộc Đấu Vật Thời Hy Lạp Cổ Đại hay là do mình quá may mắn mà thôi."

"Stiles. Anh. Cái gì cơ."

"Không có gì. Mì ống nướng phô mai! Mì ống nướng phô mai hình _Spongebob_. Torie mang lên đây cho em, hay đúng hơn là, cho anh, 'chào Derek dùm tôi, tôi có chút Dorito nếu anh ấy thích.'" Giọng the thé của Stiles thật kì quặc. Derek nhăn mũi.

"Gì cơ."

"Từ ngày mai, mình phải mở rộng vốn từ cho anh thôi."

"Em muốn đi khỏi đây không?"

"Kiiiiểuuuu đi picnic hả? Câu cá? Săn bắt hái lượm như Phong Cách Thời Tiền Sử? Mình phải mặc khố không? Mình _được_ mặc khố chứ? Để em nói lại cho rõ: anh _sẽ_ mặc khố phải không."

Vệt dầu trên má Derek đen thẫm, khiến mắt anh sáng hơn. "Không, ý anh là đi khỏi _rời khỏi đây_ cơ."

Chiếc hộp rơi qua tay Stiles, mì khô vương vãi như thủy tinh vỡ. Tuyết vặn người ra khỏi tầm với của Derek, đánh hơi đống Spongebob và Patrick dưới sàn.

"Sao anh nghĩ em muốn rời đi."

Dựa vào bên tủ, Derek thở dài, nói, "Anh ngạc nhiên vì em ở lại lâu vậy. Với bản tính của em."

Đột nhiên tức giận, ánh mắt lóe lên rồi nheo lại, Stiles hỏi, "Bản tính của em. Ý anh là thiếu chú ý chứ gì? Không thể ngồi yên một chỗ? Đừng nói anh ngạc nhiên vì em không thể ở đâu lâu quá mười phút. Em nghĩ mình đã chứng minh nguyên lý đó rồi, đoạt được cả giải Nobel trong thời gian thân mật nữa kia."

Derek thở dài lần nữa, biểu cảm không thoải mái. "Đây không phải là ý anh—Stiles, em thật sự không muốn tìm Scott sao? Ngoài kia mọi người đang chết dần chết mòn và em hạnh phúc khi ở đây? Không giúp đỡ gì? Em _lúc nào_ cũng muốn giúp đỡ mà. Cho dù có thể khiến mình bị—"

"Gì, vấp ngón chân? Gãy xương?"

"Chết."

Không khí đặc quánh. Tuyết không nhai mì nữa mà chuyển sang rền rĩ.

"Đợi nào, gượm đã, anh đang gợi ý mình rời đi để tôi _có thể_ đâm đầu vào chỗ chết."

"Không, _không,_ " Derek nói, mím chặt môi và mùi hương của Stiles trở nên quá nặng nề, quá không vui. "Em muốn đi khỏi và, và giúp tất cả mọi người. Mình đã lên đường và có thể tiếp tục như vậy. Anh sẽ đi – với em, dù bất cứ nơi nào em muốn chăng nữa. Vì em không thể ngồi yên một chỗ nếu biết mọi người ngoài kia gặp nguy hiểm, bị thương, bị chết. Bốn người mới đây, từ trong rừng đó. Có nhiều hơn những người như họ ngoài kia. Em chăm sóc họ quá chu đáo."

"Cùng bác sĩ George cùng Fox và cùng Mildred và cùng—"

"Phải, nhưng em có giúp. Rất nhiều." Khuôn mặt Derek thoáng vẻ choáng ngợp, tự hào. "Vậy. Em có muốn đi không?"

Stiles hít vào thật sâu và Tuyết rên lên lần nữa, to hơn và lâu hơn trước khi Stiles đấm xuống bàn, mạnh bạo và đột ngột.

"Anh nghe đây, phải đó, nó _giày xéo_ tôi rằng, rằng thế giới tan nát rồi và mọi người chỉ là—không bao giờ quay lại nữa, mọi thứ cứ thế mà _hao mòn_ thôi, chết tiệt, và và và tôi không thể _tin nổi_ thứ vớ vẩn này lại xảy đến trên hành tinh, nhưng nó là như vậy. Là như vậy. Tôi không phải người hùng, được chứ? Ở Beacon Hill, mỗi ngày, tôi có tỉ lệ rất cao sẽ toi mạng. Anh biết mà, phải không? Mỗi ngày, tôi phải thức dậy và nghĩ, 'Mẹ nó, hi vọng hôm nay mình không chết.' hay 'mẹ nó, hi vọng hôm nay Derek-Scott-Allison-Lydia-Jackson-Danny-ba mình không chết.' Rồi, tôi phải lê ra khỏi giường để bảo đảm rằng _ngày hôm đó sẽ không ai phải chết._ Nhưng anh thấy không, điều buồn cười nhất, thật sự buồn cười đấy, là nó _chẳng còn quan trọng nữa_. Mọi thứ đang xảy ra và tôi vẫn là con người vô dụng không thể làm bất cứ gì để cản gió khỏi chiếc quạt. Tôi _đã từng_ hấp hối."

"Không, anh sẽ không—"

"Câm đi, Derek, mình có _bột mì_ trong tủ bếp. Tôi không biết dùng để làm gì, nhưng nó là bột mì. Ồ, thêm nữa, _mình có tủ bếp_. Và tôi không giúp nổi cả thế giới. Tôi giúp được thị trấn này thôi. Phải chăng mình sẽ gặp thêm người trong rừng. Hay đâu đó. Có khi nào tôi thích ở đây. Có khi nào tôi thực sự, thực sự, _thực sự_ ích kỷ chết được và _chỉ muốn_ —" tay Stiles huơ ra giữa họ, rồi huơ lên không trung hướng căn nhà, về phía Tuyết, về phía đống bột mì chết tiệt trong tủ bếp chết tiệt, "—và mọi thứ là _của tôi_ và ngày hôm qua, tôi không tỉnh dậy với suy nghĩ, 'Mẹ nó, hi vọng hôm nay mình không chết.' Tôi tỉnh dậy nghĩ đến _bánh kếp_ và mình thấy nhớ bơ đến mức nào. _Vấn đề là_ , câm miệng đi, không, tôi _ở lại_."

Quơ quào tay chân, Stiles bỏ ra ngoài theo hướng cửa trước, nhanh hơn Tuyết có thể đuổi kịp.

Derek đập đầu vào tủ bếp trong khi Tuyết sủa lên thảm thiết bên bệ cửa, móng vuốt cào xuống lớp gỗ.

-

Đến khi Stiles đã đi bộ ra quá xa sau nhà cậu mới nhận thấy là buổi đêm rồi. Buổi đêm, cậu đang ở một mình chẳng có cả đèn pin hay vũ khí.

Dù vậy, vẫn giận lắm, nên Stiles bước tiếp. Có tảng đá trông ổn đấy, ờ, tảng đá kia, nên cậu trèo lên, ngồi trên nó nhìn xuống hàng cây, xuống hồ nước, thị trấn, phần còn lại của vùng đất cậu không cứu nổi.

Cậu kéo mũ trùm đầu. Hai tay run bần bật. Cậu đã không cảm thấy tức giận như thế, tận sâu trong xương tủy, từ rất lâu rồi. Từ khi cậu chôn cha mình. Hoặc giả cậu đã tức giận suốt ngần ấy thời gian và gắng nén chặt nó mà thôi.

Rồi có tiếng tru trong đêm tối. Rồi tiếng tru đáp trả nữa. Mà không phải Derek hay Tuyết.

"Mẹ nó, hôm nay mình sẽ chết mất thôi," Stiles nói.

-

Derek không chần chừ. Anh mở cửa cho Tuyết và biến thân, con cún đợi anh ở khoảng rừng thưa. Cả hai lần theo mùi Stiles, cơn thịnh nộ của cậu, sự buồn bã, và có hai tiếng tru.

Rồi Derek nhận ra mùi hai con beta.

-

"Ôi, _vui đây_."

Là tụi sói, mấy con sói thật ấy, mấy sinh vật thực sự nhìn Stiles như nhìn miếng thịt ngon nghẻ. Một ở trước mặt cậu, một ở bên hông, đi vòng quanh từ phía xa.

"Tao biết tụi mày tính làm gì. Tao biết săn mồi là ra sao. Tao không bỏ hòn đá này đâu. Tụi mày sẽ phải ép tao đó. Và tao đề nghị là không nên. Nói cho mà biết."

Con sói dưới chân nhe răng gầm gừ, tợp lấy giày cậu. Vỏ thông đâm vào vai Stiles.

"Mày không ép tao được. Tao không trốn đâu. Mày muốn giết tao, tới đây, dừng trò rợn tóc gáy nhảm nhí này lại. Tao từng bị mấy tên giỏi nhất theo đuôi rồi, chẳng sợ mày tí nào đâu."

Là chuyện nhăng nhít cậu tự dựng lên thôi, nhưng không thể để chúng ngửi thấy mùi sợ hãi. Tay chạm vào một cành cây gãy, rồi cậu nghĩ đến việc mình đã tức giận khủng khiếp và ngu ngốc tới mức nào, cậu vớ lấy nó.

"Nào, _nào_ , tao thách đó! Tao mới la hét vào mặt bạn đời của mình vì anh ta cứ đinh ninh rằng tao là công dân ngay thẳng tốt tính! Tao mới bỏ _bạn đời_ của mình mà đi, trong khi đã _kết đôi suốt kiếp_ với anh ta rồi, do là tao _muốn_ ở lại cánh rừng quỷ quái này, la lối vào mặt mấy con sói vì tao thực sự đang sống trong _cuốn phim tài liệu thiên nhiên hoang dã_ khỉ gió, cái _cứt_ gì đây trời!"

Có tia sáng màu xám trắng, tiếng sủa của Tuyết nghe như của con chó to gấp ba lần nó và Stiles gào lên, "TUYẾT, _KHÔNG!_ ", rồi một con sói đen xuất hiện từ trong bóng đêm, đập mạnh vào bên sườn con beta dưới chân Stiles.

Răng, hàm, con sói bỏ mặc Stiles lao vào chiến đấu và Stiles nhảy, rơi xuống nền đất. Chân cậu sụp lại, nhưng vẫn giữ chặt cành cây, cậu đập mạnh vào đầu con bên cạnh, khiến nó kêu ẳng lên, lùi xuống, Tuyết cắn vào bụng nó. Stiles hất tay lần nữa, nghĩ đến cây gậy bóng chày đã nện vào Derek hai lần, rồi cậu chạm tới xương, có tiếng _rắc_ lớn vọng lại.

Con sói gục xuống.

Con beta còn lại mõm dính đầy máu, răng nanh đỏ lòm. Nó là mục tiêu của Stiles, đang di chuyển vòng quanh Derek, răng nanh Derek ngoạm vào sườn con sói khi anh kéo mạnh chân để với tới họng nó.

Stiles nhảy bổ vào giữa trận chiến, giữa móng vuốt mạnh bạo và nanh hàm siết chặt, cậu đâm cành cây xuyên qua lớp máu, máu Derek, thẳng vào mõm con sói.

Tiếng xương hàm gãy đôi. Derek bẻ cổ nó.

"Đoán xem ai kết đôi suốt đời rồi: _tao nè_. Đoạn phim tài liệu thiên nhiên hoang dã này đã _kết thúc_."

Cậu không buồn lên tiếng, buông tay ra khỏi cành cây, hai đầu gối sụp xuống, Stiles quyết định mình nên ngồi một lúc.

Tuyết rên ư ử và bò vào người Stiles và cứ liếm đi liếm lại mấy chỗ trên trán cậu trước khi Stiles kịp nhận ra nó đang liếm máu.

"Không tốt cho sức khỏe mày đâu," cậu thì thầm, rồi có chuyển động trong hàng cây, bóng đen bước ra khỏi đống vỏ thông.

Derek mang cho cậu hai con sói chết, kéo chúng theo bằng răng nanh.

"Ồ, đỉnh đấy, anh yêu em thật rồi," cậu rạng rỡ.

-

"Trạm Geronimo, chúng ta có chuyên viên về thiên nhiên nào ở thị trấn không?"

"Về động vật, hoa quả, hay khoáng chất?"

"Động vật. To và chắc."

"Rõ. Phải, Joseph giúp được đấy. Sao."

"Tôi muốn tách-da mấy con sói."

"Nghe rõ. Mang chúng xuống đây."

Hình xăm của Derek sẫm màu hơn thường lệ. "Anh không nghĩ đó là một từ đâu."

"Trời đất ơi. 'tách-da' hoàn toàn là một từ." Stiles cãi. "Em là batman. Nên nó là một từ."

Hai bàn tay to lớn chạm vào đầu gối Stiles, khựng lại khi cậu nhăn nhó. "Stiles—"

"Anh có hai hàng lông mày không vui tẹo nào. Chúng làm em trầm cảm đây. Em nghĩ mình nên xin lỗi lông mày. Lông mày ơi, tao thành thực, khẩn khoản xin lỗi, tao bò dưới chân mày luôn, im nào, lông mày có chân mà, tao nên tặng mày mấy con thú chết, đang là mốt hiện giờ đó."

Derek cười một chút, lòng bàn tay vẫn nâng niu chân Stiles; anh giữ chặt đầu gối cậu để băng bó. "Không, anh không có ý nói mình nên bỏ đi. Anh chỉ nghĩ, anh tưởng em muốn đi. Đi. Khỏi. Nơi này."

"Không hề! Em có thể làm _thị trưởng_. Thị trấn này có tên chưa? Em sẽ đặt tên cho nó! Gotham!"

"Không."

"Rivendell?"

"Không."

"Mos Eisley?"

"Không."

"Anh sẽ nói không hoài thôi, đúng chứ."

"Ừ."

"Mình ngủ với nhau để làm lành được không?"

"Không."

"Sao không chứ?!"

"Có người tưởng cậu ta là Chuck Norris và cuối cùng bị trầy đầu gối."

"Và đã giúp đỡ diệt trừ hai con sói! Em xứng đáng được quan hệ! Xứng đáng được quan hệ kiểu kết-đôi-suốt-kiếp!"

Derek nhếch môi. Stiles liếc anh.

"Đó là kiểu nhếch mép tà đạo của anh, làm sao chứ, trông anh như tên người mẫu thời trang bị loạn óc vậy," Stiles nói, chỉ trỏ. "Tránh cái nhếch mép đó xa em ra."

"Ý em là mình trước giờ không quan hệ kiểu kết-đôi-suốt-kiếp sao?" Derek hỏi, như thể anh không vừa lặp lại 'kết đôi suốt kiếp' vì Stiles vẫn loạng choạng sau trận đấu bạo liệt trong rừng, vừa nhận ra cậu đã hoàn toàn theo lao rồi, mãi mãi, cậu đã kết đôi, đã dấn quá sâu, thật đó, giờ cậu phải luôn có muông thú chim chóc Disney bên mình, hát vang tra-la-la.

"Không phản đối kỹ thuật của anh đâu."

"Chắc rồi."

"Cái nhếch mép của anh trên-cả-tà-đạo đó!"

"Anh không nghĩ đó là một từ đâu."

Stiles túm lấy sau gáy anh. "Ai quan tâm chứ," cậu nói, nên Derek hôn cậu.

-

Tuyết siết lấy con vịt, rồi sủa lên.

Một âm thanh đứt đoạn lơ lửng trên đầu, lượn theo hình tròn về phía hàng cây.

"Thánh thần ơi, một chiếc trực thăng."

Cửa trước mở toang, rồi Derek xông vào nhà, tuyết đầy trên giày anh, "Phải đó là một chiếc trực thăng không?"

"Đúng đó."

Cảm giác thật bất an. Thế giới vẫn đợi chờ ngoài kia.

-

Họ có hai bộ lông sói. Thời tiết càng ngày càng lạnh hơn và chúng trở thành hai tấm chăn hữu dụng, dù phải mất một thời gian họ mới làm quen được điều này.

Có vẻ như tuyết rơi và Stiles mang theo đồ dự trữ trở về từ thị trấn để rồi phát hiện một tấm biển treo trước cửa.

DINH THỰ WAYNE.

Cậu không hét lên vui sướng. Không hề. Cậu cũng không làm rơi đống trứng.

-

Chiếc CB kêu lên với thông tin về một chiếc xe ở ngoài đường chính. Ba người sống, không ai nhiễm bệnh.

Dân số thị trấn là hai mươi tư. Bao gồm hai nhân khẩu thường trú trên dinh thự Wayne.

("Ô kê, được thôi, tụi tôi sẽ không gọi là nhà gỗ Hotchkiss nữa. Giờ kêu Derek xuống chơi với tụi nhỏ đi," Fox nói. "Chúng muốn cậu ta đọc sách. Cậu ta khiến cả bọn mê mẩn, tôi không biết, Stiles, đừng hoảng thế, chúng thích Derek mà. Không, không phải đùa hay chơi khăm gì đâu. Stiles, tôi đi đây. Giữ kênh này trống nhé. Không, tôi không nghe rõ nữa. Đang đi qua đường hầm.")

-

Bức tường xung quanh thị trấn đã gần hoàn thành. Stiles tự hào chiêm ngưỡng qua gọng kính trái tim của mình (thế giới màu _naranja_ ) còn Derek có vẻ xấu hổ khi bị bắt gặp với cậu.

Tuyết nghĩ nó là con cún nhỏ và vụng về trèo lên tất cả những ai dám bén mảng đến gần căn nhà gỗ trên núi.

Đống bột mì nướng được một chiếc bánh sinh nhật xiêu vẹo, còn sống.

-

Đôi khi Stiles thiếp đi với một con sói trên giường. Và đôi khi, như vậy cậu ngủ ngon hơn. (Đôi khi Derek thiếp đi với một con người trên giường. Và đôi khi, một khuỷu tay đâm vào ngực anh hay một đầu gối thụi vào bụng anh vì Stiles không thể học ngủ như người đàng hoàng.)

-

Có ác mộng và những nỗi khiếp sợ ban đêm và vỗ về nhau trong bóng tối tịch mịch. Có những đêm họ không ngủ, cùng chơi Go Fish và đợi bình minh lên. Có những ngày quá lạnh lẽo ảm đạm khiến họ ước chúng không tồn tại.

-

Một bầy nhiễm bệnh xuất hiện trong tuyết. Chiếc trực thăng Diều Hâu Đen đuổi họ đi, và tiếng súng vọng lại bên hồ.

Thế giới vẫn đợi chờ ngoài kia.

Radio vang lên, you can run on for a long time, run on for a long time, run on for a long time, sooner or later God’ll cut you down.

Mây kéo đến, mù mịt và dày đặc, và Stiles ngồi trên sofa với hai chân co lại, trán tì vào đầu gối. Cậu khóc trong yên lặng. Vài tiếng sau, Derek đẩy người xuống, khiến cậu thả lỏng ra, anh không kéo Stiles ngồi dậy, chỉ cuộn người lại thành tấm chăn xung quanh cậu, răng cà vào cổ phòng khi cậu cố di chuyển.

-

Trên miệng Derek là máu. Con người, không nhiễm bệnh. Con người với bạo lực trong tư tưởng và thời gian trong kẽ tay.

Anh rùng mình trở lại bình thường, chùi đi vệt máu trước khi Stiles kịp nhận ra.

-

Đã ba trăm ngày.

**Author's Note:**

> *CB: máy bộ đàm cá nhân, mình nghĩ vậy  
> **Direwolf: mình biết chả liên quan gì đâu nhưng mình lấy reference từ bản dịch direwolf của game of thrones, cũng là chủ ý của bạn tác giả, vì về tiếng việt mình thì gia huy nhà Stark là sói tuyết mà hen.  
> ***có một số chỗ là lời bài hát từ radio nên mình không dịch, nếu thích bạn có thể search lyric và tự cảm nhận lấy.
> 
> Thật ra là fan paxlux lâu rồi nhưng chỉ đọc thôi vì giọng văn bạn này khó dịch (có một người bạn đã dịch fic thorki của paxlux cho mình và dịch rất hay khiến mình đau khổ vì chắc không bao giờ tới được được đẳng cấp đó), nhưng hôm rồi thấy một cái photoset này nhớ đến fic nên dịch luôn: http://redandbluesterek.tumblr.com/post/110453748731/preview-for-my-next-video-d-the-walking-dead


End file.
